Hidden in Plain-sight
by xXx.lovin'.life.xXx
Summary: Rin's been a spy for most of her life, but now she's moved up from being a soloist to having a partner. She now has a spy partner, the infamous Len Kagamine. The two of them are the best in their divisions, making them the 'Best Partner Spies'. But what happens when life throws some unexpected missions at them...how will they manage?
1. Chapter 1

Hidden in Plain-sight

* * *

I pick up my school bag and sigh as I give Teto a slight salute before parting ways in the hallway. My phone beeps yet again and I take it out of my bag before groaning. I stuff it back in my bag after shoving my necklace down my shirt before sprinting out of the school and down the road.

"Now. Now. Now. Why now?" I sigh as my phone beeps at me.

"Oh shut up." I snap at it before rounding the corner, jumping over the dumpster and landing gracefully before taking off again. A large building glares at me and I pause to glance at busy traffic. I groan in annoyance, I really didn't have time to wait.. Taking a deep breath I glance both ways before rocketing in and out of the busy traffic. I hit the sidewalk and glance both ways before pushing the doors open.

"Here~" I groan. The receptionist looks up at me before motioning with her pen to the elevators. I frown and glance at the elevator, they take to much time... I walk towards the stairs, open the door and quickly take the stairs two at a time, and arrive at the fourth floor in 1.8 seconds, and push the door open to show a spacious looking office room.

"Rin reporting in." I sigh as I walk in, letting the door slam behind me.

"You took 3.8 minutes to get here. Your last time was 3.5." the leather chair turns and Haku looks at me with a frown. I sigh.

"I know. I ran into traffic."

"No excuses." she orders, making me bow my head. She clears her throat and I look up slightly.

"Anyway. I called you here to meet-"

"Kagamine Len." I turn toward the voice and narrow my eyes before holding my arms up in a protective stance.

"Rin. I'd like you to meet your new partner." Haku says with a smirk. I look the boy over, he didn't LOOK that bad. His crystal blue eyes take me in as he walks toward me from the opposite door. His hair was a messy, blonde and held back in what looked like a ponytail. I frown. He was a head taller then me and wearing a black shirt and dark looking blue jeans and regular looking boots.

"She's my new partner?" he asks, raising an eyebrow at me as he looked me over. "She's as flat as a board..." he grumbles at me. My eye twitches and I bring my foot up to meet the side of his face. Only to have my foot caught and brought up higher, much to my surprise.

"Are those...orange panties?" he asks in amusement. I narrow my eyes at him and he drops my leg, letting me fall to the floor.

"Pervert." I snap.

"You're telling me she's your best?" he asks, ignoring me and turning to Haku, who gives him a nod. He looks me over again and sighs, offering me a hand.

"Sorry. Len Kagamine." he says formally. I eye his hand before taking it and bending it backwards as I stand so he falls against the floor. He hisses and sweeps his legs under me, I easily dodge the move and slam my foot on his chest.

"That's. Enough." Haku snaps. My gaze meets Haku's and I move off of Len.

"Now that you two have met, let me explain formally." she says as she crosses her hands and leans against her desk.

"We have been studying your skills closely, and you are the perfect match for each other. From this day forward, you are Rin and Len Kagamine. Agent R02 and Agent L02. As you know, each partner is picked specially for each other. Please get use to each other and wait for your next assignment. Take the bike." Haku orders giving me a piece of paper and the keys to Len.

"Before I forget." she says, clapping her hands together. "Your rings."

I frown as I pull my necklace out of my shirt. Len easily pulls his necklace off his head and holds it out to me. Sighing I hand him mine and take his.

"Put them on." she orders. I break the chain and slip the ring on my left hand and wince as it pricks me. Len and I glance at each other. Partner-Spies have rings that they trade with each other so they can be easily tracked and can send a shock to the other when something happened or if help is needed.

"Now, I've already picked out your living arrangements, you are to live with each other and get used to working together. After a year and a half of living together, you can move apart if you'd like, but you are still partners. Len will be attending your school Rin, and Len, Rin will be attending your training classes. As soon as your training is complete I will send you missions. Please wait till then." Haku smirks at us before pressing a button, the floor gives way under us and I clench the paper and narrow my eyes as I take in the situation. Falling at 10 mph, weight 110, roughly hard impact. Len's hair whips past him as be glances at me before he loops his arm with mine as we slam against each others side and throw our legs out. We slow to a halt and I sigh.

"She didn't need to use the trap door." I grumble, Len and I slowly walk down, pressing against each other so we don't fall.

"I've heard of her throwing people out the windows." Len says. I wince.

"She's sadistic." we say at the same time. We walk down a bit more and I take one of my bobby pins out before dropping it down. I hold my breath and relax as I hear it hit the ground.

"We can fall." Len says as be releases my arm and drops down, landing easily on his feet as I absorb the fall with my bent legs before standing up. Len glances at his key and looks around all the cars.

"I want to drive." I say as I hold my hands out for the key. Len turns to look at me, his lips twisting into a smirk.

"_DO_ you?" he asks. I narrow my eyes at him.

"I can't let you drive." he says before leaning down. "Someone might see those panties of yours." he breaths into my ear. My eyes widen and I slam my fist against his shoulder.

"I _hate_ you." I snap.

"You don't have to like me." he hums as he marches over to a black motorcycle. He swings his leg over before looking at me.

"Well?" he asks. I wince. I'd rather walk. He smirks.

"You walk. And I'll track you down." he threatens, showing me my ring. I sigh in defeat and walk over to him before swinging my leg over as well.

"Hold on." he says as he reeves and I quickly wrap my arms around Len's waist, much to my distaste, to hide in his back from the soon to come wind. We take off. The wind bites at my showing skin and whips my hair back.

"Where are we going?!" he yells back to me over he wind.

"734 Woodward!" I yell back. Len reeves again and easily weaves in and out of traffic before pulling to a stop. A short trip, Haku must want us close. I quickly get off the bike and wobble slightly.

"Your driving is crazy! We could've died!" I snap at him. He rolls his eyes and shoves his hands into his pockets. I glance at the paper before stuffing it into my school bag and pushing through the door.

"Welcom- Rin!" Gumi attacks me and pulls back just in time to look at Len. She looks from me to Len to my fingers before her eyes widen.

"This way~!" she says quickly as she grabs my hand and drags me in back.

"It happened!" she declares happily. I sigh and pull my white bow out of my hair.

"Where exactly are we?" Len whispers in my ear, sounding slightly annoyed. I wince.

"Cosplay cafe." I mumble.

"And it's a-" Gumi starts.

"Hottie." Meiko finishes, leaning against the counter and examines Len closely. A long day was coming. I could feel it. Len flashes her a dazzling smile.

"Stay away from my partner." Kaito orders as he smacks Len in the head with his tray.

"I just smiled!" he snaps, rubbing his head.

"Hey!" I yell. Everyone quiets and looks at me.

"Thank you. Len this is Teto and Gumi, Kaito and Meiko and...Miku and Luka..." I trail off, looking around.

"Where ARE Luka and Miku?" I ask.

"Mission." Meiko waves me off. I nod and glance over their outfits before wincing.

"Gang week?" I ask.

"You got it." Kaito says as he points a finger at me.

"I'll just go home then-" Len starts.

"Actually, orders from Haku. As a training exercise, you have to work here." Meiko says holding up a slip of paper. Len narrows his eyes before grabbing the paper and looking it over and groaning.

"I'm going to go change~" I say as Gumi and Teto smile at Len menacingly. I rush to the changing rooms and pull my outfit out of the drawerlabeled as mine and quickly undress before changing. My black shirt had its sleeves cut off and I was wearing short black shorts that had chains hanging down, I stuck a few band aids here and there before slipping into my combat boots and fingerless gloves.

"Done." I hum as I walk out to find Len waiting for me. His hair was slicked back, but still messy, he was wearing a black shirt and cargo pants with multiple holes, he had his black shoes on and had one hand bandaged in white while the other had a black glove. He was chewing on a toothpick in irritation as he watched me.

"Tsk. I don't see why I have to help." he grumbles. I roll my eyes and hand him a tray.

"It's not that hard. Here. All you do is serve food. See look-" I drag him towards the curtain that separated the cafe from the kitchen and staff room. "That's table 1, 2, 3, 4 and so on." I explain to him as I point to the rows. He nods and I turn, slamming into his chest.

"Rin are you trying to pull a move on me?" he asks in amusement as I stumble back.

"No! Why would I want to?!" I snap, shoving against him before storming out to the cafe.

~030~

"We're leaving!" Teto and Gumi call as they wave to us from the back door.

"Bye!" I yell as they walk out before turning back to the table I was sitting at with Len.

"It's a lot harder then it looks." he complains as he leans against his hands.

"Not really, you'll get use to it." I shrug as I play with my bag.

"You two head out first, Kaito and I will close." Meiko says as she wipes her hands on the dish towel she was holding. I smile and stand.

"Thanks so much." I say as I throw my bag over my shoulder.

"Bye Rin! See you tomorrow Len!" Meiko calls after us. Len and I step out into the alley and I relax.

"What's our address?" he asks holding his hand out for the paper. I smirk and turn to look at him, holding the paper up.

"You want this?" I ask, before moving it away from him. "To bad." I say as I open it and look the address over with a slight frown.

"It looks like...we live there..." I say, pointing to the building across the road. Len sprints across the road, leaving me to rush after him.

"What's the hurry?" I yelp as he unlocks the door and runs up the stairs and pauses.

"You were in such a hurry, why stop now?!" I demand. Len turns to look at me with a smirk.

"It's like we're a married couple." he winks as he flashes my ring at me. I flush and grab the key from him.

"Your an asshole." I snap as I put the key in the lock and quickly unlock it.

"That's rude Rinny." he complains. I hiss and turn, throwing the key at him with as much force as I can.

"Don't call me that and leave me alone!" I yell as I sprint down the hallway and turn into the first bedroom and slam the door shut before locking it. Glaring at the door I back away and fall into my bed.

"On the plus side, Haku was nice enough to give us furniture, we can get cozy on the couch!" Len calls from the living room. I grab a pillow and groan into it.

"_Shut up_!" I miss being a solo spy already.

* * *

I really, **_RE__ALLY_** shouldn't have done this...I'm not even finished with Under a Golden Moon yet. /dramatic sigh before falling back in bed

Please review! u3u

**_Question:_**

**_Your thoughts?_**

_I blame 44Anifreak44 for this story. /im lookin at you... _

I live for reviews...gimme gimme..

DON'T BE SILENT READERS! unless you want to...that's okay too...

REVIEW REVIEW **REVIEW** _REVIEW_~

**Just go down...**

**see that small box?**

**type something..**

**then click review.**

yes.


	2. Chapter 2

Hidden in Plain-sight

* * *

"Rin!"

"Wha...?" I moan into my pillow.

"We have practice!" Ignoring that...I relax into my blankets.

"Get up!" a voice yells at me. My eyes fly open and I rush forward...get caught in my blankets and slam to the floor. My lights click on and I groan.

"Dammit. What time is it?!" I yelp, pushing against the floor and wiggling out of my cocoon of blankets.

"3 AM. You have 5 minutes to be up and ready." a familiar voice says from halfway down the hallway. I frown and stand up wobbly. How do I know that voice- I slump forward. Oh yea. I remember now.

"4 minutes!" Len yells at me. My eyes widen and I quickly change my shirt before getting distracted on finding my school outfit...which turns into having to find my lost school bag.

"Rin! We need to leave NOW!" Len thunders, stomping his feet as he walks up the stairs. I grab my school uniform and bag before sprinting out the door and running into Len.

"Shut up! Don't say anything! I hate you!" I yell as I rush past him for the motorcycle. He follows after me and looks me over. He was completely dressed, wearing a simple red t-shirt, black pants and shoes.

"You-" he starts.

"No. Just no." I snap. He rolls his eyes and slides onto the bike and reeves.

"I just wanted to mention that you are still in your bunny print sleeping shorts and carrot socks." Len says with a smirk as he takes off, I fall back slightly before quickly grabbing his shoulders. I glance down to find that it was true, my eyes widen and I blush.

"I hate you!" I yell.

~030~

"Stop pouting." Len sighs. I glare at him and punch his arm.

"You gave me A FIVE MINUTE WAKE UP CALL." I growl. He looks at me and smiles in understanding, nodding his head.

"You're right. I'll make it a three minute wake up call next time." he chuckles as he looks me over. "I obviously gave you too much time." I punch his shoulder again.

"Your an ass." I snap as Len pushes a door open for me and we walk into a gym looked arena.

"We're here Gakupo!" Len calls loudly, letting his school bag drop to the floor. I massage my temple in annoyance before setting my bag on the floor.

"Your late." a voice says. I look up to see a purple haired man with blue eyes taking me in. He was wearing his long purple hair in a ponytail was wore a tight fitting tank top and sweatpants.

"Sorry, Rinny here can't get ready in five minutes." Len snickers. Gakupo takes me in and raises his eyes brows at my bunny shorts and socks. I want to punch the smug look off Len's face and then go hide in bed forever. Gakupo shakes his head and motions for us to step forward.

"Since we are just starting out, you two obviously need to learn more about each other. We'll play this the fun way. You two par. No dangerous blows, no killing and no knocking anyone unconscious." He orders, Len and I walk around the circle on the mat we were standing in. Gakupo steps back to observe.

"I should change your nickname." Len muses as he looks me over.

"I'd rather you not use any nickname." I hiss, narrowing my eyes at him.

"I'm thinking Rinny-Bun." he smirks. I pause slightly in confusion, thinking of the sweet buns we make at the cafe.

"Bun?" I echo.

"Short for Bunny~" he coos, holding his hands on the side of his head and moving them up and down like bunny ears.

"You are such a creep!" I yelp in horror.

"You think so, Rinny-Bun?" he asks innocently. I scream and launch myself at him.

"Don't call me that!" I growl as I give Len five quick jabs down his side, he narrows his eyes and quickly catches on before grabbing my wrist and twisting, I slam my foot against the back of his knee and he falls, bringing me down with him. His legs connect with my stomach and I gasp in shock as he rolls onto his back and throws me back with his legs, letting go of my wrist so I fly back. I clench my teeth and catch myself before racing back at him. He turns quickly, but not fast enough, I slam my leg against his back and we fall forward I press my knee in between his shoulder blades and he hisses slightly. His leg connects his my back and I fall forward, Len quickly grabs my arms and holds them together behind my back and kicks my feet out from under me, my face slams against the ground and I yelp in pain as my shoulders pop. I'm quickly released and Len shakes his left hand wildly.

"I am so sorry Rin." he pants, as he takes me in. I gnash my teeth together and push of the ground and pin wheel my arms to get my shoulders back into place.

"I forgive you, LENNY." I purr as I look at him through my bangs with a smile. His eyes widen as I deliver a punch to his stomach before spinning and kicking the spot I just punched, sending him to the ground gasping for air.

"That's enough!" Gakupo says, stepping between us.

"I said no dangerous blows." he growls looking between us. Len sits up and I hesitantly rub my burning cheek that had hit the ground. Len and I share a look before we both bust out laughing.

"That attack was perfect." I giggle to Len. Gakupo looks between us in bewilderment before stepping off the mat again.

"I'd have to say the same Rinny-Bun, using a time of hesitation." Len smirks at me. I ignore the use of the stupid nickname, and offer Len a hand, he eyes it before smirking and taking my hand to pull himself up, we face away from each other and bump our hands together before returning to our sides of the circle.

"And again!" Gakupo orders.

030

"Here's your classes and these are the numbers to your classrooms and lockers, oh, and here's a map." I say as I hand Len the pieces of paper. He brushes his bangs back and looks the papers over. Girls cluster together as they pass him and blush before turning to each other.

"He's so cute."

"Wonder if he's taken."

"He's getting help from Rin though."

"Shh~ Rin might hear you."

"He's a pervert, you don't want to date him." I grumble under my breath.

"Say something?" Len asks, glancing up from the papers. I glare at him.

"No. Now get to class." I order as I turn and walk away from him.

"Neh, first tell me why everyone seems scared of you." he hums, following me. I sigh and massage my temple. Cover stories always suck to stick with. A group of wrestlers rush past me, one grabbing my foot and tripping me. I fall forward and slam against the ground, I could've easily front-flipped or rolled. But I AM a normal teenage girl. I growl and push myself off the ground.

"What...do you think your doing?" I hiss. The boys stop and I turn, narrowing my eyes at them.

"We-" they start, my eye twitches.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO DO! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" I yell at them, they watch me for half a second before quickly rushing down the hallway. I pinch the bridge on my nose in irritation. I could feel a headache coming on.

"Ahh, my little Rinny-Bun's got a 'temper'." Len smirks in amusement, understanding completely. I glare at him, I actually didn't really have that bad of a temper...I just don't like to be tripped...or annoyed pointlessly. Haku decided it needed to be written down under 'things we should know about your student'.

"Get to class." I order. Len shrugs and shoves his hand into his pocket as he examines the papers again.

"Whatever~" he calls behind to me as he walks down the hallway.

I despise him.

~030~

I was staring out the window in class lazily. Biology was so lame, who needs to know how we were made? I'm a spy. I will never need to know this. Outdoors was much more interesting, a black cat creeps along the sidewalk, chasing after a butterfly. I silently cheer on the cat watching as it catches it, eats it, cleans itself before racing into the bushes.

"Rinny~ Rin-Rin~ Rin's an idiot. Rinny-Bun~" Something hits my forehead and I jump slightly, turning my head only to completely fall out of my chair.

"Wh-why was your face so close?!" I snap at Len who was smirking at me.

"I wanted to wake you out of your daydreaming." he muses. I grumble as I move my chair and sit in it again.

"Don't pass this line." I order as I draw a line on my desk with my finger, I pause halfway through my line to look at Len in horror.

"Why are you here?"

"Your joy is overwhelming." he says, his voice dripping with sarcasm. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"I'm here to each lunch with my sweet little RINNY-Bu-" I kick his chair as hard as I can.

"Do NOT call me that." I growl lowly. Len opens his mouth for a, most likely witty, comeback but is cut off by the class room door slamming back. Teto's eyes were wide as she looks at me.

"Rin. Something happened." she says. Len and I stand. The students part to different sides to let us through. I turn to look at Len.

"She said Rin. Not Len." I say, glaring at him. Gotta keep up appearances. Len smirks slightly.

"Don't mind me. Just joining for the fun." he says. I throw my hands up in exasperation before quickly following after Teto. As soon as we're out of ear shot, Len pulls his hands out of his pockets and easily keeps up with me. We race up the stairs and Teto throws the door open and we step out onto the roof.

"What happened?" I ask as Len shuts the door. Teto's eyes water as she looks at us.

"I-"

* * *

THANKS FOR READING!

Please review! u3u

**_Question:_**

**_Tea, Coffee, Pop/Soda or other?_**

_...Review's..._

_ZanyAnimeGirl: Thank you! _

_AwesomeOrange98: I tend to enjoy cliffhangers, but I won't leave you hanging for long! ^^_

_44Anifreak44: **YOU** may be a devil...but I am the author...and **I** can do awful things like **CLIFFHANGERS** MWAHAHAHAHA who's the devil now?! ;D_

_Dream520: Thank you very much! I'll work on it! _

_Just Me: I see what you did there... _

_mirrorsound: I don't PLAN on making either bad... o3o and thank you, her attitude and Len's is very refreshing and amusing to me. _

_...Review's end..._

I live for reviews...gimme gimme..

DON'T BE SILENT READERS! unless you want to...that's okay too...

REVIEW REVIEW **REVIEW** _REVIEW_~

**Just go down...**

**see that small box?**

**type something..**

**then click review.**

yes.


	3. Chapter 3

Hidden in Plain-sight

* * *

"You?" I ask.

Teto looks down before glancing up with a large smile, I take a step back in surprise.

"I'm sorry." she giggles. I'm shoved roughly into the ground. My school uniform getting wet as I look up to find Miku straddling my stomach, dripping wet and in complete spy outfit.

"M-Miku?!" I yelp. She looks at me and puts her hands on her hips as she puffs her cheeks out.

"The one and only." she huffs.

"W...why are you wet...?" I ask, in shock. Her long teal twintails were dripping wet and getting my skirt soaked.

"Luka and I had a water exercise." she says as she smiles. I glance to the side to find Luka holding I gun to Len in one hand while the other squeezes her pink hair out.

"Could you get off...and-" I glance at a stoney faced Len. "not point a gun...at my partner." I finish lamely. Miku squeals as she clenches her eyes shut and wiggles around.

"I just knew that you would get a guy partner! I kept telling Luka-right Luka? And you two look so cute together~" Miku coos. I sigh, glance at Len before bringing my knee up to hit Miku's back, she falls forward, I shove her to the side and easily get up. Len's at my side in a flash, holding a threatening posture and Luka's gun.

"Rinny's always ready." Miku says with a giggle as Luka offers her a hand up. Miku takes it and jumps up. Teto looks at me and rubs the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Sorry...Miku wanted to meet your partner.." she says. I relax my posture and Len does the same.

"Miku..." Luka says quietly, nudging said girl. She glances at Luka before her eyes widen and she pulls a piece of paper out of her suit and hands it to me. Len stiffens slightly and I sigh.

"Miku likes to attack people and Luka's always quiet and...overly protective." I explain as I take the paper from her and flip it open.

"See you at the cafe later~ chow." Miku says as she jumps off the side of the building, Luka following after her.

"And I have to get back to class." Teto says before rushing for the door we came through. Len and I share a look before looking down at the paper.

"Hmm~ this is new." he says reading it over. I narrow my eyes as I read it. Our mission was to find someone and protect them until 3 AM. I hand Len the paper and pull one of my clips out of my hair and wiggle the clamp until it breaks free to show a single match inside. I quickly pull it out and fix my clip before returning it to my hair. Len takes the match from me and quickly runs it along the side of his shoe before setting the mission and the picture of the girl on fire. We watch as it turns completely black and turns to nothing.

"Mm, so whose going to be it?" Len asks smirking at me. I glare at him.

"You."

"You." he counters. He pauses before putting his clenched hand out.

"Play you for it."

"You are so on." I snap, putting my fist out.

"Rock. Paper. Scissors. Shoot."

I hold my hand out in rock as he holds his out with paper.

"I win." he hums. I groan. "Let's go." he says more seriously. I walk towards the door before pausing.

"Actually. We're both it." I say as I wrap an arm around his shoulder and jump up. He easily catches me and rolls his eyes.

"You just don't want to act do you?" he hisses softly. I wink at him before moving my hand off his shoulder to rest in my lap while the other hands down. I turn my head against Len chest and breath deeply. Heating my face, and hopefully tinging my cheeks red.

"Mrs. Lola?" Len says softly as he pushes the door to the infirmary.

"Good heavens, what happened?!" she asks as her hands ghost over me. I roll my head slightly to show that my eyes are closed.

"She was trying to show me around the school, but she fainted in the hallway." Len says, concern twisting in his voice.

"Rin? Rin dear, are you okay?" she asks. I moan softly.

"Lay her down here-" I cling to Len's shirt with my one hand.

"Me-medi-medicine." I pant out. I hate acting sick.

"Medicine, does she have any here?" Len asks. Lola makes a humming noise before flipping through papers.

"No..."

"H-home."

"She says it's at home..." Lola pauses.

"Rin do you trust Len?" hahaha. no. I nod stiffly.

"Len, do you think you could help Rin home, Rin you're excused from classes, Len. I'm excusing you as well, please make sure she gets home safe." Lola says as she hands something to Len.

"I'll take very good care of her." he says sincerely. I want to punch him. Len quickly breezes out and rushes down the hallway, completely unhindered by me.

"I am taking Rin home." Len announces loudly. I flush in embarrassment. I really am going to punch him.

"Oh-" Len hands something to Mrs. Prima. "get well soon Rin." she says. The sound of someone's shoes- Teto's -echos through the room and she hands something to Len, most likely my bag.

"I'll try." I say weakly. Len turns and exits the room, he picks up his pace as we leave the school.

"Put me down." I order.

"Can't, can still see the school." he says quietly. I hiss and tap fingers against my arm.

"Now I can." Len says after a much silence, he drops my legs and I stand.

"We need to hurry..." I say as I pull my phone out and check the time. Len nods and we both break off into a sprint. We easily make it to our apartment in 3 minutes and Len shoves the door open. He walks to the table and opens the file, I sprint to my room.

"I'm going to need eyes in the sky." I yell as I strip out of my school outfit and replace it with black leggings, my combat boots, a tight fitting black tank top and a baggy off the shoulder white shirt with cat eyes on it. I tie a white bow in my hair and rearrange my hair clips.

"I'll be those eyes, that means your the ground force." Len says as he throws a gun at me. I easily catch it and shove it down into my boot. I straighten and I stare at the file while Len rushes around. Girls name was Miki, had pink hair and blue eyes, easily frightened, the next head to the Mi-Products corp...her father had his hands in some questionable businesses. I slam the folder shut and turn just as Len throws a headset at me. I clip it to my ear and take Len in. He was dressed in all black, his shirt came up to his neck and he was wearing black cargo pants with black boots. He clips his headset in place and puts on a pair of gloves before putting yellow glasses on.

"Ready?" he asks. I smirk.

"Of course." I answer as I grab a simple purse and rush out the door, after a quick glance Len and I part ways.

"Stay in the shadows for now." Len says as I slowly walk towards the busy streets. Len and I work in silence as we each work on finding a hiding place in plain sight. I lean back against a simple brick building as people rush back and forth.

"Oxforth street." I mumble into my hidden headset as I examine my nails.

"I've got you. Target spotted." Len says back quickly. I scan the roof tops and find nothing.

"She's sitting at a cafe two streets over, she seems fine...a group of guys keep walking past, has yet to notice." Len reports.

"Should I move?" I ask in polish as group of people walk past me.

"Move a street over." Len answers quickly. I slip into the crowd and blend in as I walk across the street and return back to the shadows.

"She's wearing blue jeans, a white shirt with pink spots on it, she has a blue purse." Len says, describing our target.

"Layout?" I ask softly.

"She's at a front table, an umbrella, there are people occupying the tables next to her, but seem completely in their own business- we've got trouble. The group of guys have lured her away from her table." Len hisses. I move back into the crowd and pull my phone out.

"Does she know them?" I ask.

"No...but she's in control." Len pauses and I hesitate slightly in the crowd of people.

"One pulled out a gun. Red shirt, black hair grey sweatpants." Len says quickly. I put my phone away and sprint through the crowd and find the guys backing Miki into an alleyway.

"What are you doing?!" I snap at them. The group of three guys turn to look at me, all three guns pointed at me.

"R02?" Len says, I smirk at the three.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" I ask.

"Kill her." the one in red snorts.

* * *

THANKS FOR READING!

Please review! u3u

**_Question:_**

**_What's going to happen to Rin...or the guys...?_**

**_..reviews~_**

_44Anifreak44-_They are_ VERY_ fun to write ;D but that's also why I don't leave you guys hanging for to long.

_DarkestThingInTheLight_- I'm sorry! D: don't cry...haha yes, tea! /high fives

_mirrorsound-_ I ended there to bug 44Anifreak44 x3 and I wouldn't hurt anyone this early x3

_ZazzyPants_- funny and serious, good compromise right?

AwesomeOrange98- yes. yes I am. ;D

_B.L_- woooooaaaaaaaaaaahhhh no need to throw punches now x3 here's the update.

_THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS...PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN~ _

**_..reviews end~_**

I live for reviews...gimme gimme..

_DON'T BE SILENT READERS! unless you want to...that's okay too..._

REVIEW REVIEW **REVIEW** _REVIEW_~

**Just go down...**

**see that small box?**

**type something..**

**then click review.**

yes.


	4. Chapter 4

Hidden in Plain-sight

* * *

"Bad move." I hiss, dartting at the one closes to me, slamming my foot into his chest, sending him flying against a wall. Someone grabs my waist from behind and I slam my head back into his nose and twist his arm so he falls to the ground before kicking his head. Leaving one unconscious, one wheezing and the other to look at me dumbly. I head-but the one in red turning back to the wheezing one and kicking his pressure point...perhaps to hard..

"Ehh.." Miki says with wide eyes as she looks at me. I blink twice...shit.

"Bubbly approach." Len chuckles over my headset. I fall to my knees and let tears blur my vision.

"I was so scared...I didn't even know I could do that...I am...oh my god...are you okay? Are you hurt?" I sob as I wipe at my eyes. Miki slowly stands before walking over to me and hugs me.

"Shh...it's okay..." she coos as she pats my hair. "You saved me...thank you..." she sniffs. I let my fake crying slow till I'm sniffling. Miki pulls away sobbing.

"Are...you okay?" I ask. I REALLY wasn't suppose to be seen by her...but I couldn't let them hurt her...

"I'm fine...just-" she rubs her eyes, a clear plastic lens falls out and she blinks at me. "my contacts." she laughs.

"She has RED eyes." I mutter into my headset.

"What?! Really? Mm...talk about exotic. I want to be on ground next time." Len muses. I clench my fist in irritation.

"Let's get out of here!" Miki says as she grabs my hand and rushes out of the alleyway with me in tow. She drags me to a four star hotel and into the elevator.

"I don't think I should be here..." I grumble.

"How did you do that?!" she gasps, ignoring me, letting my hand go. I brush myself off and look at her skeptically.

"Do you always bring strangers to your room?" I counter. She flushes.

"N-no...but you saved my life..." she trails off. I sigh and brush my bangs back.

"I don't know how I did that...instincts?" I mumble as I glance around the elevator. It bings and she steps off.

"Well, I owe you so at least come to my room for a minute." she smiles, as she holds the door open. I pause before stepping off, getting no feedback from Len. I hesitantly follow after her into her room.

"How am I looking?" I whisper.

"Everything looks fine, I've got eyes on you, Rinny-Bun~ don't worry~" Len coos. I gag. ew.

"Oh, forgive me, I didn't even ask your name!" she says as she closes the door behind me.

"Ahh...Rinka..." I say, I want to punch myself.

"Your creativity astounds me." Len snorts. I'm going to punch him. I really am.

"Rinka...that's so cute!" she giggles. I force a smile.

"Thanks..my brother picked it." I say absently as I scan her room.

"You have a brother?!" Miki asks as she sits on her bed. I blink, a brother? oh..

"Ahh...yeah..." I say as I rub my arm in embarrassment.

"What's his name?" she asks happily. I frown.

"I don't know if I should share personal information with you...I don't even know your name." I deadpan as I open her window and lean out.

"My names Miki...of...Mi-Productions...I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked it's just that this is the first time I've actually met someone that hasn't freaked out meeting me..." she says softly. I turn and look at her in slight shock.

"You have no friends." I gap.

"That's one way of putting it..." she sniffs. I mentally punch myself.

"I'm sorry, I'll be your friend Miki." I say softly, before glancing at the clock. For the next 11 hours that is. Miki looks at me wide eyed.

"We-we could have a sleep over!" she gasps. "I've heard about them on the tv!"

"Sure." I smile at her. How could someone be out to hurt this girl?

"We should know more about each other!" she says as she grabs my hand and drags me onto her bed.

"Ah...what do you want to know?" I ask, I hate coming up with backgrounds.

"You have a brother? Tell me about him. Do you have a mom and dad? oh! Maybe just a mom...or just a dad?" she asks. I hesitate.

"My...brother...is named...Lenka-" Lenka? Really? That's the best I could do?

"Lenka...? That's a girly name." Miki giggles.

"Yea, R02. That's a girly name." Len hisses at me.

"My mom picked it out. I only have a mom...dad ran away when I was 3, I don't remember him that much, but Lenka always talks about what a great guy he was, that is before he ran. Mom's...crazy. She misses dad and likes to take it out on Len and I." I wince thinking of Haku.

"R02!" Len snaps. My eyes widen, I just said Len's name...anyone could be listening...

"When I say Len I mean Lenka, it's a nickname...he hates it though." I explain quickly. Miki nods.

"Do you have any other siblings?" Miku asks, grabbing a pillow and putting it in her lap. I smile slightly.

"I have four other brothers." I say, not really wanting to give Miki time to explain her family, someone could be listening and use it as blackmail against her.

"You have five brothers? Must be hell for you." Miki laughs. More like hell for Len.

"Let's see...we have..Mikuo, he's really hyper and active. He's always bossing me around and sticking his nose in my business. And then we have Luki, he doesn't really talk much...he's more of a take everything in type. Gumi, he's also hyper but more down to earth, likes to tease and prank people, and then Ted, he keeps me out of trouble." I smile slightly.

"We've got movement." Len says.

"They sound nice. Maybe I could met them sometime!" Miki says.

"Maybe just Lenka...everyone else is pretty busy." I say as I play with my hair. "But maybe we could go out?" I add, directing it at Len.

"You can't, they're barricading the entrances. Looks like they have guns and bombs..." Len relays.

"Going out would be fun! Where do you like to eat?" Miki asks, pulling out her phone.

"Ah..ice cream." I answer distractedly. A flash of blonde distracts me and I glare at the window as Len climbs in.

"Hey, RINKA, mom wants you home." Len says as he brushes himself off.

"Who's this?! How'd you get in?! I'm call the cops!" Miki yelps. I quickly grab her phone and glare at Len.

"This is Lenka." I hiss. "Lenka, Miki."

"It's a pleasure princess." he coos as he picks up her hand and kisses it.

"Oh..." she blushes. Len smirks and pulls away.

"50 seconds." Len says to me. I wince and glance at Miki.

"Looks like...we're going to play a game." I say as I take my white shirt off and put it in my purse.

"What are-"

"Don't make a sound." Len orders as he slings Miki over his shoulder and jumps out the window. I wait half a second before throwing myself out the window and easily catching myself on the bricks. I climb up after Len, who was easily scaling the side of the tall building. I glance up to find Miki's eyes wide as she covered her mouth.

"She's slipping Rin." Len groans as he tries to rearrange Miki. Clenching my teeth I pass Len and jump onto the roof.

"Give her to me." I say as I lean over and hold my arms out for her. Len moves his shoulders and pushes Miki up to me, I grunt as I pull her up, falling back as she stumbles to edge. Gunshots ring out and Len pushes over the edge and falls into the roof.

"Shit." he groans as he holds up a bullet that hit his vest.

"Are you okay?" I hiss at both.

"Rinka...what's going on?" Miki asks as she looks at me with wide eyes, tears running down her face.

"I'm going to feel that tomorrow." Len answers. I relax.

"Miki. Those guys are after you." I say as I push myself up and glance around.

"We need to get out of here-"

"Someone call for backup?" my head snaps up to see a smiling Kaito. I relax.

"We need you to take Miki out of here." I say as Meiko helps Len to a sitting position.

"Who are these people?!" Miki yells. I smile sadly at her.

"Hey, everything's okay. You'll be okay." I promise as I take Miki's hand.

"I don't think you're just 'Rinka' you are far to skilled, but I trust you..." she sniffs. I smile and Len taps his fake watch.

"Good. You can trust me. Now, I trust these two with my life they'll keep you safe." I say, glancing at Kaito.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Miki gasps.

"I'm going to keep you safe." I smile as I put on a pair of black gloves.

"You'll get yourself killed!" she yelps as Kaito picks her up.

"Please." I snort.

"She's got her older brother here." Len smirks as he helps me up. Len and I stand on the edge of the roof.

"Oh yea, try to make some friends." I say to Miki as I turn slightly before jumping off the roof, Len following after me. I catch myself on a metal rod and throw myself at the buildings across the road and climb up them, before sprinting across the roof. Len was by my side. My hair was thrown back as we sprinting through the darkness.

"Keep them off our tail." Kaito says through our headsets.

"We're in the black ford focus. They're following." Meiko adds.

"To your left." Len says as I catch sight of the people that broke into the hotel. I grab my gun out of my boot and glance at Len with a smirk.

"Last one down there files the paperwork on this mission." I say as I jump off the roof and free fall.

* * *

THANKS FOR READING!

Please review! u3u

**_Question:_**

**_Who does paperwork?_**

I live for reviews...gimme gimme..

_DON'T BE SILENT READERS! unless you want to...that's okay too..._

REVIEW REVIEW **REVIEW** _REVIEW_~

**Just go down...**

**see that small box?**

**type something..**

**then click review.**

yes.


	5. Chapter 5

Hidden in Plain-sight

* * *

"Ouch ouch ouch." Len mutters as he moves into a sitting position. I glance up from my book to find Len wincing as he puts the papers on the coffee table.

"Rinny-bun...get me another ice pack..." he groans. I roll my eyes as I put my book down and stalk off to the kitchen, retrieve a bag of ice, and march back.

"How's the paperwork coming?" I ask as Len replaces his ice pack with the new one.

"Fabulous." he says sarcastically. "I love recounting every single thing that happened, at the exact time, place and how it lead to that event."

"You lost." I smirk as I pick up my book and open it.

"I'm injured!" Len hisses. I frown at my book. "You could at least try to be cute and try to make dinner or nurse me." he grumbles. I chuck my book at him, his feet of course, and stalk off the the kitchen.

..Flashback~

I hit the ground and Len lands next to me.

"Ha! You get paperwork." I tease. Len rolls his eyes.

"We'll see." he hums as he takes off, I follow after only to skid to a halt behind him. The group of guys pile into an SUV and take off, leaving us completely behind.

"Shit. They are after you." Len growls at his headset. I glance around the street.

"Looks like we're borrowing something." I sigh as I pull out a damaging key. Len smirks as I toss it at him. He quickly finds a motorcycle and shoves the key in and turns, bring it to life. I wince, the key was more or less universal for anything that relayed on advanced technology...but would damage the motor or system as soon as it was taken out.

"Let's go!" Len yells back at me. I sprint over and slide on behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist. Len smirks as he takes off, we fly forward and my hair flies back.

"Take my glasses!" Len orders. I quickly take his glasses off and slip them on to see a target and magnified version of everything. I blink repeatedly before smirking. The SUV joins the not so busy highway, following after Miki's getaway car.

"I hope your a sharp shooter." He says as he weaves in and out of traffic as he follows the SUV.

"Warning shots." I say aloud, as I stand, holding onto Len's shoulder as I aim and fire at the back window. The glass shatters as the bullet hits and three faces turn to look at me and Len. Shit.

"Lean right!" Len orders. I wrap a leg around Len's waist for balance before leaning completely to my right. Len leans to his left, my hair whips against the paved road as I hold my gun up. The guys pull out their weapons and aim. I take a deep breath and pull the trigger, hitting their back tire, they swerve. I switch targets and aim for the back of the SUV. Bullets rain down on us.

"Rin!" Len hisses through clenched teeth. I pull the trigger, missing the back and hitting the other tire. Len and I lean back up at the same time as the SUV turns and rolls back at us.

"Jump." I say as I clench my teeth. Len waits for one final second before pulling the key out as we both jump off the bike and roll onto the road. We hit hard and I groan as I push myself up, just as the bike's motor catches fire and slams into the SUV.

"Damn." Len curses, his hand over his chest as he pushes himself up. My eyes widen.

"Did you get hit?" I ask. Len takes off his vest to show three large purple bruises over his chest. Cars stop around us, people yell and scream.

"Shot at, yes. Hit, no." he chuckles breathily. I crawl towards him and press on his bruises lightly.

"You cracked at least three ribs." I sigh as Len winces.

"Check for survivors!" someone yells. I smile slightly. None should be dead, just not after Miki anymore, she should be at the safe house soon, meaning our mission was complete.

"Let's go before people start questioning us." I say as I stand and offer Len a hand.

..End Flashback~

I frown at the rather soggy looking noodles.

"You can't cook can you?" Len asks, I jump and turn to face him.

"I can too!" I snap.

"Really? Your noodles are over cooked and your burning the garlic bread." he says as he takes in the kitchen. My eyes widen...I knew I was forgetting something!

"Move, I'll make dinner. Just finish the paperwork, it just needs your little details and signature." he says as he takes over my place at the stove.

"Ar-are you sure...?" I ask.

"Don't MAKE me put disinfectant on your leg." he hums threateningly. I glare at his back.

"Fine!" I snap before storming out and to the bathroom. My leg and arms got scratched up in the motorcycle escape, leaving red scraps all over. Sighing, I put disinfectant on my arms and wince as I look at my leg.

"Quit being a baby." I say as I put the disinfectant on my leg, I yelp and clench my teeth. I slid over an uneven part of the road and it took a bit of meat out of my leg.

"Rin! Mails come!" Len yells. I take a deep breath and throw away the cotton swabs before rushing out of our bathroom.

"Got it." I say as I walk out our door and to the front door. The mail was laying on the ground and I quickly scoop it up and rifle through it. Junk, junk, junk- I pause at the letter and quickly walk up the stairs and push through our open door.

"We got it Len." I say as he sets food on the table.

"It?" he asks as he sits at the table. I smile widely as I hand him the letter.

"Oh. That." he says in slight shock, he opens it and reads through it quickly before going back to the top.

"Dear Kagamine's. We are humbly inviting you to our estate for a week of relaxing and soothing. We look forward to your coming. Please remember to bring this with you upon arrival." Len reads aloud before setting it down. I smile. We're going to partner training, not that that's what anyone else would get out of the letter, but it is what it is.

"We're going to have to pick up our training as soon as our injuries are healed." I muse. Len nods in agreement and hands me a plate with red sauce, noodles and a piece of my saved garlic bread.

"I thought they would wait to put us in partner training until we were together longer." Len says as he looks at his pasta in thought.

"You're not worried are you?" I ask as I twirl the noddles around my fork.

"No. It's just weird." he muses. I frown at him.

"Len, don't let this go to your head, but we work good together. They probably realized that after sending us on that mission. Don't worry about it. Our week will be fine. Like spy school all over again." I sigh happily. Len smirks at me.

"Thank you Rinny-bun, I know I'm the better of us, of course they're going to want us early, to see me." he winks. I look at him seriously before shoving the table forward slightly into his cracked ribs. He winces before his smirk falls and he glares at me.

"Oops." I blink innocently at him before taking my plate and walking to the living room and grabbing the paperwork. I take a bite of my pasta and pause.

"Holy hell this is good." I gasp before I can stop myself.

"You're welcome, Rinny-bun~" Len coos. I roll my eyes and ignore him as I shove more into my mouth as I flip through the report. My eye twitches in anger.

"It's only half done!" I yell.

"So sue me. I'm injured." he grumbles. I roll my eyes.

"I'm not finishing it."

"But Rinny-bun~" he purrs. I roll me eyes.

"No way in hell, and DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I snap.

"Please-" my phone goes off and I frown slightly before retrieving it from the chair to see an unknown number. Len gives me a look and I shrug before flipping it open.

"Hello?" I ask as I lean against the chair.

"Rinka?! It's Miki!" I gap in shock.

"Mi- h-how'd you get my number?!" I ask in shock.

"Oh you know." she giggles from the other end.

"No. I don't know." I say seriously. Len frowns at me and I nod. Miki having my number was bad. Her contacting me, in any way; shape or form, was bad.

"Daddy owns all phone companies, I just went through all the numbers!" she says happily.

"All?" I ask.

"Well...most...I saw your phone so...not many people have it actually-"

"Miki. I'm sorry...but we can't really...talk." I say softly.

"What? Why not?" she asks sadly. Len holds his hand out and I glare at him. He waves his hand and I roll my eyes as I hand it to him.

"Miki? This is Lenka." he says, a smile playing on his lips. He listens for a bit and I tap my foot.

"I understand. Mom found out about us playing ninja last night...and it didn't go well. I'm actually in the hospital right now- no no, I'm fine you don't need to come. But because of that, mom's decided to send us to boarding school to 'reform' our bad behavior." Len pauses to listen to Miki.

"I'm sorry Miki, but this is Rin's last phone call. She's being shipped out tomorrow and I after her. We are sorry for any trouble we caused you, especially Rinka. Please forgive us." he says before handing me my phone back. Miki was crying and I wince, she was to gullible for her own good.

"Hey Miki..." I say softly.

"I'll miss you Rinka! I hope they don't change your personality, you're such a great friend. Come see me when you get back! I've got to go, take care." she sobs before ending the call.

"Bye Miki..." I say lamely as I shut my phone, take the battery out before dropping all the pieces into my cup of water before returning to my spot on the couch.

"It could save her life someday." Len says after an awkward silence. I stare out the window.

"I know." I say softly. "I just feel so lonely sometimes."

"You have me." Len says as he walks into the living room and sits on the chairs armrest.

"And what if something happens to you?" I ask. Len smiles.

"You live your life for the two of us. Just because one of us is out of action doesn't mean the other needs to be."

"Easily said." I whisper as I bring my knees up to my chest. 'Partners: spy together, die together.' it was drilled into your head in spying school.

"Easily done. You hate still me don't you? Oh, don't tell me your falling for me Rinny-bun." Len teases. I narrow my eyes at him before grabbing the pillow beside me and throwing it at his face.

"In your dreams idiot!" I snap.

* * *

THANKS FOR READING!

Please review! u3u

****...Reviews (chapter 3 and 4)...****

_44Anifreak44-_ haha... I am _SO_ glad you said something about Miki and her blue eyes... I don't use her often and forgot that she had red eyes.. x3 thanks for that catch. PFFTTTTT...don't listen to you? Who gave me the idea for this story? :p and look. Len did paperwork... (everyone voted for him...)

_DarkestThingInTheLight-_ Great guess ^^ and everyone picked Len...

_Lolliyo_- I DID. I DID. I DID. I DID. I DID. x10 ^^

_AwesomeOrange98_- I know...sorry x3

_RosieLovesMikuo_- Thank you! I'm working hard to make Len a brat and jerk...yet caring...? A caring asshole? I don't even know.. x3 I'm glad you feel that way about this story! Please continue to review! x3 Weirdness is welcome!

_Dream520- _WHY LEN YOU GUYS!? x3 Rin is a badass... Rin's character is defiantly fun to work with, glad it reminds you of a spy movie x3

_HoneyAndPeanutbutterSammiches_- thank you so much!

_AshenMelody-_ 'Rinka' and 'Lenka' beat the bad guys asses. x3

_Mikan chanX3_- Shoot...Under a Golden Moon...thanks for the reminder x3 I get caught up on new stories easily... THANK YOU FOR REMINDING ME!

_Omg_- Thank you very much x3

****... END Reviews (chapter 3 and 4)...****

**_Question:_**

**_Badass Rin or Caring Asshole Len?_**

I live for reviews...gimme gimme..

_DON'T BE SILENT READERS! unless you want to...that's okay too..._

REVIEW REVIEW **REVIEW** _REVIEW_~

**Just go down...**

**see that small box?**

**type something..**

**then click review.**

yes.


	6. Chapter 6

Hidden in Plain-sight

* * *

"And come back soon!" I call cheerfully after the leaving group before turning and marching back to the kitchen.

"Really?" I ask as I motion down to what I was wearing. Meiko glances up and smiles at me.

"You looks cute, and we did it for you, so don't complain." she scolds. I groan. Our outfits of the week were 'Broken hearts' I was in a gray sweatshirt that was open and a black shirt with a large red heart on it. My shorts were baggy and had small red hearts on the sides, I had on red leggings along with black leg warms with...you guessed it. Red hearts on the side. My shoes were white and Meiko insisted that I tie a black bunny bow in my hair, which I did. A broken heart was (fake) tattooed onto my face.

"I agree with her Bunny." Len says as he walks out of the kitchen with a tray in his hands. I glare at him. His outfit was similar to mine...only his shorts were to his knees and he was wearing black boots instead of leg warmers.

"Be careful." Meiko says to him as she breezes past. It had been three weeks since our mission and Len's ribs were still healing along with the road burn we got.

"Don't worry." Len says as he rolls his eyes and walks to the seating area.

"He's an ass." I grumble as I hand Kaito the next order.

"Hey, go easy on him, it's not easy being a guy." he says as he motions to himself and raises an eyebrow. He meant to say 'it's not easy being a guy spy.' I look him over and try to hide a smile. Kaito's job was to cook all the food, which means his hair was clipped out of his eyes with a red clip, most likely Meiko's and a frilly pink apron was covering his clothes.

"Guess not." I giggle as he slides a cup of tea toward me before busying himself with the orders.

"Thanks Kaito~" I say as I sip at my tea before turning. "Don't let Len touch my tea." I say as I walk out, earning a lame 'Mmhm...Kay.' from Kaito. Taking a deep breath I smile at the customer that walked in.

030

Len and I were cleaning tables in the seating area. The quiet was nice compared to all the talk and bustle from the busy day.

"I'm ready to go home and sleep." Len yawns as he finishes his table. I glance at him and frown slightly. Haku picked out a one bedroom apartment for us. And since I claimed the bedroom, Len was stuck with the couch, granted it was a huge couch...it still wasn't a bed. His clothes were kept in the hall closet along with all our weapons and devices.

"And since it's summer break-"

"Speaking of summer break, what are you two going to be up too?" Meiko asks as she walks out in a pair of jean shorts and a simple red tank top.

"Len and I are going to the villa." I smile. Meiko's eyes widen as se puts her hands on her hips.

"This early? Although, I AM surprised they already put you two to the test already..." she muses. Kaito walks out in a pair of white shorts and a blue shirt.

"Me too...I think they have big things planed for you two." he says as he links his fingers with Meiko's.

"You two okay locking up? We've got plans." Meiko says as she wiggles the keys at us.

"Yea, we got this." Len says.

"Go have fun." I smile as she tosses the keys at me.

"Thanks Rinners, see you when you get back." she says, Kaito winks at me before opening the door for Meiko, letting it jingle shut behind them.

"They're married?" Len asks as he leans against the table he was working on.

"Yes, about...3 years now I think." I say as I count the number out on my fingers.

"They seem pretty happy together." he muses. I smile.

"They're perfect for each other."

"Like I am for you?" Len asks as he smirks at me. I turn and chuck my soaking wet rag at him.

"Are you stupid? I hate you."

"So I keep hearing." he says as he easily catches the rag and winks at me. I throw my hands up in frustration and storm to the kitchen.

"You are impossible!"

"Don't be like that Bunny~" Len coos as runs after me.

"Gahh! Don't follow me! Creep!" I shriek as I race through the kitchen to the changing rooms. I get slapped in the face with a soaking wet rag. right. in. the. face.

"Gotcha." Len chuckles. I slowly move to take the rag off and turn to look at him.

"You look scary bunny." he says in false fear.

"It can get scarier." I growl as I whip the wet rag at his cracked ribs.

"Dammit!"

o3o

"You shouldn't have hit me." I say as I shrug at a pouting Len.

"You're so mean Rinny-bun."

"DON'T call me that." I snap from the chair I was lounging in in our living room.

"So, we ship out tomorrow." Len says changing the subject as he stretches out on the couch.

"Yea, and?" I ask.

"We should know more about each other." he shrugs.

"Why?" I demand.

"I don't know, just in case they decide to test us to see how well we know each other." he says slowly.

"You could just ask to read my file." I snort.

"I'd rather hear your personal life from you. If you murdered 12 people, I want to know why, not there names and occupations." he shrugs. He's got a point though...they could test us on each other...

"Let's see... Rin Kagamine, I like the color orange...along with the flavor. I like chai tea and hm...oh yes. I hate you." I say as I throw Len a cheerful smile and blink innocently.

"The sarcasm in that was overwhelming." he says dryly. I shrug at him and he sighs.

"Len Allen Kagamine, joined 8 years ago, recruited by Dell. Family is rich. I like the color yellow, bananas, mint tea...or green tea. I can cook and I am skilled in computers and foreign languages as well as fighting." Len says as he glances at me.

"You're rich?" I ask.

"Correction. My FAMILY is rich." he says. I frown as I think it over and examine Len. He did look like he was raised by a wealthy family...but he probably wouldn't answer anymore questions until I was serious.

"Rin Allina 02, joined 11 years ago, adopted by Haku. Have no family. Skilled in fighting, shooting and language." I sigh in defeat. Len stares up at the ceiling with one arm on his forehead while the other rests on his bandaged chest.

"No family?" he asks. I bite my lip.

"I think...I have a brother..." I muse in thought.

"You think?"

"Ah. My turn. Why is your family rich but not you?" I ask.

"Don't want to have anything to do with the family business." he says. I look at him skeptically and he pauses. "I would rather be out helping people then fanning myself with money. Got myself dishonored and disowned." he laughs darkly.

"I see..." I say as I trail off.

"You think?" he tries again.

"I don't really remember...a lot happened..." I frown, wincing.

"Mother and Father?" I ask.

"Father puts work and everything else before his family. Mother's very kind and caring, she spent most of her time sick in bed...she's the reason it took me so long to join...I didn't want to leave her...I'm her only son...my leaving destroyed her..." he says softly, his ton almost hinting in regret.

"What'd you tell them...?" he couldn't just say he was becoming a spy, that could get him killed if he did.

"That I'm studying abroad to become a doctor. Orphan?" he asks.

"Yup, not really much to talk about." I shrug as I play with my hair.

"How was living with Haku?" he asks with a frown. I wince.

"Harsh. But I did get the best training-"

"That I know." Len chuckles. I blink at him in surprise.

"How do you know?" I ask in shock.

"Ahh...it's harder for guys to become spy's." he says as he sits up. Now that I think about it...there's only 30 guy spy's...and over a 100 girl spy's.

"So?" I snap, that doesn't explain how he knew.

"I've been...ah..." he ruffles his bangs. "aspiring to be like you." he finishes lamely. I mull over that information. It clicks, he's been spying on me, hence why he knew my attack when we first met, and all the others in our training. My face flushes in anger and embarrassment.

"THAT IS SO CREEPY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" I yelp. Len looks at me and shakes his head.

"Rin, I was assigned as your partner over a year ago." he says with a frown. I blink in confusion.

"What?"

"Well, if Haku didn't tell you, I'm not going to ruin her fun." Len smirks as he moves off the couch and walks into the kitchen, grabbing my leg and flipping me out of the chair as he walks past.

"Hey! Get back here and tell me everything!" I demand as I push off the ground and race after him.

* * *

Wooot! new chapter! sorry...a filler chapter... =_=

**_Question:_**

**_Len's past vs. Rin's past, your 'favorite'?_**

**_******REVIEWS*******_**

_44Anifreak44-_ x3 good, I'm trying to make him a love-able jerk. I did forget Miki had red eyes...same with Teto. x3 But in my Golden Moon stories...I have her hazel eyes for a reason...Len's eyes turn red when he was upset or full vampire...and if Teto had red eyes that would kinda ruin the oddness of it. (・ω・)ノ

_Lolliyo-_ woah. no need for spoon stabbing now. (・Д・)

_C124221_- I completely agree. (o3o)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* caring assholes~

_Dreamer520_- I chuckled writing it x3 Rin is badass...she also is too lazy to do paperwork ～（ゝ。∂）

DarkestThingInTheLight- haha, I wouldn't say that Len is actually a shorta in this...I'm team neutral. (´ε´ )

**_******REVIEWS END*******_**

**WHAT IS THIS!? A WILD REVIEW BOX HAS APPEARED! **

_**What will you do?**_

_**-**Review_

_**-REVIEW **_

_**-**_review


	7. Chapter 7

Hidden in Plain-sight

* * *

I take a deep breath as I look over the manor. It was in the middle of no-where's vile. Saying a villa would actually seem like an understatement. It was a freaking castle. Stone walls, black crosshatch windows along with guards.

"Quit gawking Bunny, lets go." Len sighs as he waves the letter in my face to break. I narrow my eyes and punch his shoulder.

"Don't wave things in my face." I snap as I swipe the letter from him and march towards the guards.

"Rin and Len Kagamine." I say as I hand the one in front of the door the letter, he looks it over before holding a flashlight to the back.

"Entrance granted." he says as he steps to the side as the door opens. My eyes widen slightly. The high raised ceilings and mini chandeliers take my breath away.

"Hey Rinny, look what I got, our room is this way." Len says as he walks past me, grabbing my arm and towing me down the hallway.

"Let me go!" I order as I break my gaze away from the building and glare at Len. He lets go of my arm and stops in front of a simple wooden door and slips a metal key into the lock, opens it and pushes the door open.

"Home sweet home." he hums as he drops his bag on the bed.

"Your room should be through that door, and if you don't close your mouth you'll start to droll." he says flippantly. I blink, closing my mouth that I didn't know was open.

"How are you not amazed by all this?" I ask as I wave my arms around me. Len looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"I grew up in a place like this." he says pointing to himself.

"This is a CASTLE!" I yelp.

"So?" he asks. I roll my eyes.

"You're hopeless."

"Something like that." he mumbles as he falls onto his queen size bed with a happy sigh. "I finally get a bed." I wince and flush slightly in embarrassment.

"Yea, I'm going to go to my room. You can nap until we are called to the training room." I say as I walk through the open door into a spare bedroom.

"Scream if you need me...and if you get scared you can come snuggle with me." Len says in amusement. I clench my teeth and slam the door shut. I really hated him. My room was as large as Len and I's apartment. I had a queen size bed shoved into one corner a dresser next to it and a large window on the other side of that. I had a wardrobe next to the door that separated our rooms and a door next to that...which probably led to the bathroom. The floors were made with dark wood, the walls and ceiling gray stone and four candle like lights hung on each wall. I sigh with a smile. This was really nice...better then our apartment.

0w0

"I think...we're lost." I frown as I cross my arms over my chest.

"We aren't lost." Len yawns as he follows the beeping device in his hand. Len was handed a pager when we walked in, I was preoccupied with the sight of the castle we were staying in. It took me fifteen minutes to figure out our pager was going off, but after I did I flipped Len out of bed to make him figure out what to do.

"I was told we're meeting...here." he says as he pushes open a door for me. I step in and find myself in a ballroom. Heads turn and I flush in embarrassment.

"Welcome." Haku says as she holds her hand out to us. Len and I quickly join the line of spies.

"Now that everyone is here...please step forward and say your name and spy name." she orders as she motions to the other side of the line.

"I'm Lily, and this is IA. We are L120 and I120." a girl with long blonde hair says as she motions to herself and her albino partner.

"This is Cul and I'm Iroah, we are C236 and I236." a girl wearing a cat outfit says softly.

"I'm Mayu, M08, and my partner Oliver, O08. We'll cut you down if you get in our way." she giggles, I shudder, scary.

"Neru, Tei. N78, T78." A girl says as she flips her side ponytail. I share a look with Len.

"I'm Rin, R02-"

"And I'm Len, L02." Len says cutting me off. There's gasps and the girl that said she was Iroah was in front of us.

"You're the infamous Len Kagamine aren't you!?" she asks before turning to me.

"And your Rin 02! One of the best female spy's!" she gaps. I blink, I didn't know either of us were famous.

"I heard that you've already been on a mission, and only been together a day before." the girl named Tei muses as she looks Len over. Len and I share a look, so it was odd to be sent on missions so early.

"That is enough. Back in line." Haku demands. Order returns to the room an we are all silent.

"Your week here will be grueling, painful and tortuous. This is to build character and partner bonds. This will make some of you, others..it'll break you. I expect the best and will be reading through all the given reports. Your first session begins now." Haku says as she smirks, the lights going out, sending the room into complete and total darkness.

"You must escape this room and follow through with the test after, this is partner building, so please stay together." Haku says from somewhere in the darkness. There's angry yells, groans and shrieks. My arm flies out to my side, clasping around Len's arm.

"I've got this." Len whispers close to my ear as we start walking forward, I close my eyes and picture the room as I walked in. It had high ceilings, but enough decorative ledges for someone to climb to the top, before they hit the dome ceiling with a large chandelier in the center. It took me a total of fifty steps to get to my place in line, 48 for Len. And from that place I was now on my 27th step when Len stops.

"Here, we are but the wall on the wall next to the door, the door is probably locked, so...there is a air duct just above us. You go first." Len says softly as he touches my hand that was clenching his shirt. He takes my hand and moves to down to show that his hands were close to the ground, giving me a lift. I pat up to his shoulder with one hand and place the other on the wall as I put one foot onto his hands. He straightens and lifts me up, my hand hits something cold and metallic, I frown as I feel the screws. Reaching into my shorts pocket I pull out a screwdriver and start working on the screws. I wobble slightly as I take the last screw out take the cover off.

"Got it." I whisper to Len. I put my arms inside and Len pushes me up till I'm completely in the tiny space. I crawl forward slowly.

"Becareful.." Len says from behind me as we both continue forward, leaving the room a chaos behind us. Light shines at the end of the tunnel, and I shimmy my way to the panel covering the light. I slam my hand against the bottom so the small screws fall.

"Yes!" I smirk as I move the panel up and look out.

"We have to make it through the rafters..." I sigh as I push myself out and onto the steel rafter.

"Speaking of which, not really, how could you see?" I ask turning to face Len as I stand.

He blinks at me with green eyes before they turn blue again.

"I put in my night vision contacts." he say he stands. I blink, that was unexpected, with that I roll my eyes and scan the room.

"Looks like...that's our door." I say as I point down to a simple white door.

"Last one there does paperwork." Len says as he jumps down and sprint from rafter to rafter.

"Eh?!" I yelp as I race after him. He reaches the door and opens it. I slide against the rafter and slam into him, sending the both of us tumbling forward. We free fall before landing roughly on crouched knees.

"Next test is a go." a voice says. I narrow my eyes and glance up at a smirking Miku. Len and I stand back to back.

"Watch your left." I tell Len as Miku throws her first punch. I easily dodge, backing up with each punch she throws. She brings her foot up to kick me but I grab her leg and pull it forward before throwing it to the side, catching her off balance she falters and I throw a kick to her stomach before turning and kicking her in the breast bone, making her fall back. Len delivers a blow to Luka, making her fall to the ground.

"Door!" Len yells as we sprint for the door. I throw the door open and we both stumble through to find Haku standing there.

"Congratulations. You two are the first to make it out. But now that you have, it seems like the others are having a more difficult time find out how to get out. These are your targets." she says as she hands Len and I pictures of Mayu and Oliver.

"What are we suppose to do?" Len asks. Haku smirks at him as she hands us each a gun.

"Shoot them."

* * *

Wooot! new chapter! sorry...a filler chapter... =_=

**_Question:_**

**_How about those orders?_**

**_******REVIEWS*******_**

_44Anifreak44-_ you'll get to hear more about them and their pasts x3 And there 'villa visit' should be fun. x3

_Dreamer520_- Haha, he's not...really...a stalker. x3 but thank you for reading Under a Golden moon.

_DarkestThingInTheLight_- Mm...her's seems harder... I've seen it now. ^^

_KIRLY-_ thank you for all your reviews!

**_******REVIEWS END*******_**

**WHAT'S NEXT...time to... **

_**-**Review_

_**-REVIEW **_

_**-**_review


	8. Chapter 8

Hidden in Plain-sight

* * *

My bangs fly back as wind hits me from the side. I clench my teeth and climb higher before standing to the side of blackened windows that were on the ceiling of the ballroom. I rake my fingers through my bangs as I listen to Rin's soft breathing through the headset.

"...How the hell did you hack into these computers so fast?" Rin huffs before clicking away at the keys. I chuckle and crouch down as I examine the window closely.

"I told you I was skilled in computers, you should listen more Rinny-bun." I tease as I run a finger along the panes.

"DON'T call me that!" she hisses. I smile in amusement, her reactions never fail to entertain.

"Are you in yet Rinny-bun~" I coo.

"Shut up idiot." she snaps. My smile widens, before I stand and rise an eyebrow in thought.

"What's taking so long, I hacked in for you." I frown.

"I...ah...hit something..and it kicked me out." she mumbles, I roll my eyes.

"Do I need to come fix it?" I sigh.

"NO! No...I...I got it! Aha! Take THAT." she laughs victoriously. I laugh softly.

"Okay, give me eyes." I say as I close my eyes, picturing the room below me.

"Oh...ouch. They...are not doing well." she says slowly, examining the computer screen before her of the ballroom.

"Anyway." I sigh.

"Okay, Mayu is under the chandelier, Oliver is by the doors. Lily and IA are attempting to climb up the wall on the other side of the room. Neru and Tei are...feeling along the walls and Iroha and Cul are walking along the ceiling." she describes. I nod and open my eyes.

"I have a clear shot at Mayu?" I ask.

"Yes, Oliver is trying to walk his way over to her again." Rin says. I nod and pull out my gun along with Rin's.

"Going in." I say as I leap into the center of the window, it breaks and I fall. I land softly, absorbing the fall on my toes before straightening. There's yelps and I hold the gun to Mayu's chest, much to her surprise. I glance to the side and point the other gun at Oliver. He looks at me in shock, and even more to my surprise, doesn't attempt to move to aid his partner. My brow furrows in confusion. He was her partner wasn't he? I shake my head and pull the trigger on each gun. Red paint splatters against them.

"Mission complete." Rin chimes. I smirk and lower the guns.

"Y-you!" Mayu growls in fury before throwing herself at me. I easily dodge each of her punches, I sigh. She would have to do much better. Mayu's skills were minuscule compared to Rin's. The only light in the room flickers as Rin lands effortlessly before grabbing Mayu's raised fist.

"Even if he's an ass, please refrain from abusing my partner." Rin says cuttingly. Now that, that was a surprise. I examine her stance quickly. She was tiny, seeming to be weak, all the better for her job. Her arm muscle clenched as she held Mayu's arm, her eyes hard as her other hand was clenched in a fist by her side, her feet ready to send Mayu a kick.

"Let go." Mayu orders. Rin and her eyes met, something passes between them, they had no intention of backing out of the others way. I throw Oliver a glance to find him looking at his watch as a distraction. Some partner I snort before turning back to Rin.

"Alright Bunny~ she gets it, let the poor girl live." I muse as I ruffle her hair in distraction. Her eyes widen as she releases Mayu's arm and smacks my hand away with a huff.

"I'm not a bunny!" she snaps as she glares at me.

"Says who? You or your bunny ears?" I tease as I lightly pull on her bow. She puffs out her cheeks at me before punching my arm.

"You are so going to get it-"

"Students." Haku calls for our attention, leaving Rin's threat hanging. "As a result of this exercise it is clear to see that some of you have your work cut out for you." she says as the lights come back on.

"If you would, Len and Rin, please tell everyone how you managed to escape." Haku says as she motions to us. Rin's eyes widen slightly.

"Len was wearing night vision contacts and I had a screwdriver, we went thought the air ducts and the rest was just running, jumping and fighting." she says in slight confusion, as she glances at me. I smirk at her and she narrows her eyes at me before turning back to Haku.

"We could bring stuff with us?!" Lily gasps.

"I never said you couldn't, as spies you should be ready for anything." Haku says as she looks down on us.

"Don't I know it." Rin grumbles quietly, mostly to herself.

"Work harder and you'll get better. Thank you Kagamine's for your stunning performance." she says as she motions at us from the door we first came through. I fight the urge to cockily bow.

"You're free for the rest of the night." she waves a hand at us before turning and walking away. Rin stretches her arms up and groans. I remove the headset and click it off before shoving it in my pocket.

"I think I'm going to nap." she muses aloud. My gaze travels to Oliver who was getting chewed out by his partner.

"Len?" Rin asks, pinching my arm.

"Eh, what?" I ask turning to look at her.

"What are you going to do?" she asks her wide eyes examining me. I smirk at her.

"Worried about me are you?" I muse. Her eyes narrow at me before she turns.

"As if!" she snorts before storming out with the rest of the groups. I sigh and walk over to Oliver.

"Hey!" I say with a fake smile.

"Oh, hey Len." he says as he massages his forehead, Mayu had stalked out after Rin leaving us alone.

"Since we're the only guys here, I was wondering if you were up for a little fighting practice." I offer innocently. Oliver blinks at me before looking me over.

"Sure?" he says hesitantly. I want to groan. Was his guy really a spy?

"Great, they should be this way." I say as I grab his wrist, probably tighter then I needed to and drag him through the hallways before shoving a door open and throwing him inside.

"Dammit." he hisses as he hits the ground. I clench my teeth in aggravation as I shut the door behind me and lock it. The room was small, and everything was completely covered in mats.

"What the hell?" he snaps as he glares at me, pushing off the ground to stand. My irritation seeps through as I eye him.

"Are you Mayu's partner?" I ask.

"I am." he says as he narrows his eyes at me.

"How long?" I demand.

"About..a year and a half." he says. I clench my hands into fists, as I land a punch into his stomach.

"I can hardly call you her partner." I hiss. Oliver tries to kick my legs out from under me but I'm to use to it from Rin. I kick his leg up and twist.

"Dammit!" he yelps. I release his foot.

"You were taught under Dell weren't you?" I snap. Oliver growls and pushes off the ground and slams his fist into my shoulder, before sending another to my stomach. I fall back and kick his stomach, sending him flying into the wall. Taking a deep breath I launch myself off the ground and turn to glare at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you. As her partner you are to protect her ass whenever she does something, stupid or not!" I growl as I point at the door.

"Pah! Spy together, die alone." he rolls his eyes and pushes himself up. Saying the guy version of the girls partner spy rule. I growl as I slam him against the wall.

"If she dies. You are to blame." I snap at him.

"Have you seen her?" Oliver deadpans, meeting my eyes.

"I have, alot of potential." I say as I step away from Oliver, letting him fall against the wall.

"We really don't work well as partners. She a princess on her high pedestal, thinks she's the best. A brat too." he growls as he pulls up his sleeve to show me multiple scars.

"Your point? Be a man!" I order.

"Easily said then done." he snaps back.

"Easily done." I hiss, déjà vu...

"I can't break through to her!" Oliver yes in frustration.

"Then don't! Chip her away!" I snap.

"I can't." he sighs. I pinch the bridge of my nose, a habit I was picking up from Rin.

"Let me put this into prospective for you." I say delicately. Oliver narrows his eyes at me and I take a calming breath.

"My mission is to take care of Rin, and make sure that her life doesn't end short. If anything happens to her, I have failed. I will cover her ass, and follow her blindly into a room full of assassins if I need to. At the end of the day, Rin will be left standing. Girls are more skilled as spy's, it's only a partners job to make sure the skilled girl they are with makes it." I say.

"And girl partners?" he asks, crossing his arms. I roll my eyes.

"A girl gets placed with a girl when they are good, they put two together so that they are even better. Girls with guy partners don't need partners, but losing them would be a great loss. You need to be ready to give your life for your partner." I say as I clench my fist.

"I don't trust Mayu." he says. I narrow my eyes at him. He clearly wasn't understanding what he was suppose to do. His job was to be there for her, but be able to turn around and give his life for her.

"Work on that. Next time we meet. I expect you two to relay on each other." I order as I unlock the door and step out of the room. Sighing, I shove my hands into my pockets and walk towards my room. I mull over the thought of Rin being a solo spy. She was good, extremely good. Forceful yet gentle. I smile softly as I unlock the door to my room and walk in. A soft moan reaches my ears and I quietly walk to the door that separated our rooms and push it open. Rin was sprawled out on her stomach, her face hanging off the side of her bed as her hair made a halo around her head. She clenches her eyes tightly before relaxing, her breath coming and going softly. I shut the door silently and fall back onto my bed.

"Spy together, Die alone..." I whisper softly as I gaze up at the ceiling.

* * *

Wooot! new chapter! sorry...a filler chapter... =_=

**_Question:_**

**_What do you think of Len now...Caring Asshole...or Caring fake Asshole?_**

**_******REVIEWS*******_**

_44Anifreak44_- pffft, it's to early to kill people off just yet.. And Haku is mean..

_DarkestThingInTheLight_- I honestly laughed reading your review, not going to lie. And the commercial was great x3

_Yo Yo Kyo_- not real, just paint guns.

_Lolliyo_- this seems like a hostage type situation...I'd say Meiko and Kaito are more skilled at those and I'd have to send them after you.

_RG14_- I really hope so! ^^

**_******REVIEWS END*******_**

**WHAT'S NEXT...time to... **

_**-**Review_

_**-REVIEW **_

_**-**_review


	9. Chapter 9

Hidden in Plain-sight

* * *

My eyes fly open as the sound of my alarm wakes me up. I switch into auto-drive as I stand. Quickly changing into black shorts and a simple black tank top, clip my hair clips into place before tying my bow.

"Len. Len are you up?" I groan as I sink to the floor to tug on a pair of socks before stuffing my feet into my combat boots.

"Len are you-" I trudge through the door to find Len fast asleep his ponytail pulled out, showing his messy hair. He had a book laying open on the floor, his head to the side slightly. Purple catches my eye and I tip toe forward to find a bruise on his cheek, I move his hair slightly to get a better look.

"Mm...if you wanted you sleep with me you could've said so." Len muses, sleep mixing with his voice to make it sound deep and rough. My eyes widen as I take a step back and flush in embarrassment.

"Why would I want to do that?!" I yelp. Len chuckles sleepily and sits up, ruffling his hair.

"Because you have a thing for me." he smirks at me, I grab the hair tie off his dresser and launch it at him.

"Hell to the no." I snap. He ties his hair back and looks me over.

"Are you going to watch me change? Or are you going to help me?" he smirks as he takes his shirt off. My eyes widen before I clench them shut.

"W-wait till I leave!" I yelp as I trip over a pair off shoes and throw myself at the door. I wrench it open and quickly shut it behind me to leave a certain someone laughing their ass off.

owo

"Awe come on Bunny, don't be mad." Len teases as he follows me down the long hallway.

"Oh shut up." I snap as I round the corner and slam into Neru.

"Gahh...sorry." I groan as I stumble back a little.

"Watch where you're- oh, hey Lenny." she coos as her gaze travels to Len. I blink and look him over before looking at Neru. Was I missing something?

"Hey." he says lamely.

"Maybe we could practice together later?" she giggles as she twirls her hair around her finger. I fight the urge to gag...and the scream that I was still standing right in front of her. Len ruffles his bangs in thought.

"I think we have class later." he frowns.

"I mean, later." she smiles, emphasizing later.

"I think we should be leaving." I chirp. Neru turns to me, as if realizing I was still standing there.

"Oh hey Rin." she says dryly. My eye twitches, I could knock her off her feet in .5 seconds. Calm...calm... I chant in my head to keep from punching her.

"I agree, let's go." Len says as he breezes past Neru, I follow after him, leaving a pissing off Neru behind us. We walk in silence before stopping in front of Haku's office.

"Come in." she calls. Len pushes the door open and I walk inside with Len following behind.

"Great work yesterday you two, you did very well. I decided to give you different classes. Today your job is to train them in the skill of partner work." she says as she looks us over. I purse my lips.

"Partner work." Len muses as he glances at me with a smirk.

o3o

"Okay class! Listen up!" I order.

"We will be your teachers for today, and our lesson today is-"

"Teamwork." I finish for Len as I glare at him. He holds our intertwined hands up for them to see. The metal in between our handcuffs jingling in the process.

"Please handcuff yourselves to your partner." Len says. Mayu and Lily groan as everyone picks their handcuffs off the ground and chains themselves to their partners.

"Ready?" Len asks me quietly. I smirk as if to say 'pah-lease.'

"You will be handcuffed all day." I say to everyone as Len turns and looks them all over.

"We will be going through this obstacle course now and after your day together." Len says as he motions behind him.

"If you want out sooner, you can fight us for your keys." I muse as I hold up a ring full of keys. A couple partners nod at each other before turning back to us.

"And now, for your first time through." Len says as we both turn our attention to the course.

"Mayu and Oliver. You two are up." I order.

"How do we know it's possible to finish if our teachers don't even do it?" Mayu coos as she flicks her hair around her. I narrow my eyes at her and Len tugs on my arm.

"They're right, we should prove that it's do-able." Len agrees. I sigh. I guess he was right...it was like our gym teacher at school that says 'It's a light shower.' as he holds an umbrella to watch us run the mile. I shudder. Good times.

"Let's go." I grumble as I pull on our intertwined hands. Len and I slip into a crouch as we reach the starting line.

"1."

"2."

"3." Len says and we take off, easily jumping over the low poles that were meant to trip the uncoordinated. We scale a wooden wall and fall to the ground and climb up a ladder.

"Think you can hold my weight?" Len asks as we take in the rings that were suspended above the ground.

"Of course I can." I say as I roll my eyes. Len grabs the first ring and swings me to the next.

"Dropping." he calls as I grab the ring. He falls and I clench my teeth as I swing him up to the ring.

"Drop." I say as I fall.

"Rin." Haku's voice sounds over the intercom, making me miss the ring and swing back.

"WHAT!?" I growl through clenched teeth as Len attempts to swing me back.

"There's been...a change of plans...Miku and Luka will be taking over for you. Come to my office immediately." she orders. Len and I share a glance before we drop to the ground. I pull the keys out and take our handcuffs off.

"Len...let go of my hand." I order as I attempt to pull my hand away.

"I like holding your hand." Len smirks. I pull my hand away from his and smack him.

"Shut up. Here's your cuffs. Don't let them get the keys." I tell Miku as I walk past, handing her the handcuffs and keys.

"Good luck!" she calls after us.

"This better be good." I sigh as Len and I walk down the hallway towards Haku's office.

* * *

Wooot! new chapter! I am SO SORRY for the wait you guys...I went on a vacation and then...I had ALOT of trouble writing this chapter...because a ton of things are going to happen soon...and I don't want to give any away...and this chapter was becoming very boring to me very quickly..because I am SO ready for the up coming action (and by action I mean death).

**Question:**

**What's Haku calling them for?**

_******REVIEWS*******_

_44Anifreak44-_ hahahaha...you have NO idea...

_DarkestThingInTheLight-_ Your review made me laugh my butt off x3 how'd gaming go?

_Dreamer520_- I agree, Len's a little over barring...hopefully his actions will make sense soon.

_Rinnykinz_- here's your update! Glad your enjoying the story!

_******REVIEWS END*******_

WHAT'S NEXT...time to...

-_Review_

-**REVIEW**

-review


	10. Chapter 10

Hidden in Plain-sight

* * *

My eyes narrow as I clamp my hand over my headset, fanning myself with my dark blue fan to hide my moving lips. I glare at the stars above me in annoyance.

"How are we looking?" I whisper to Len. There's static from his end. I clench my teeth before mentally counting to 30, and then try again.

"L02." I snap.

"We're looking good. I hacked in and planted the virus, we should be in, be there in 45." he says quietly. I nod and close my fan before crossing my arms over my chest in waiting, counting the seconds.

"Hello darling." Len whispers in my ear as he wraps an arm around my waist, turning me away from the window view of the starry night sky.

"You are 3 seconds late dear." I murmur. Len smirks at me. I glance him over, he was wearing a black suit with a blue tie, he was wearing brown contacts and had his hair smoothed back to give him a more aristocrat persona. His small black headset was swapped out for an even smaller and clear headset that was less noticeable.

"Glad you were worried." he says as he pulls away and offers me an arm. I loop my arm through his and press against his side. Just play the couple role. I grumble mentally to myself. We were in Italy, attending a 'ravishing' party for the higher ups. Meaning the mansion we were in was beautifully decorated and, strangely, sandwiched between two business buildings, most likely owned by the owner. Our goal of coming was to steal the codes to a nuclear bomb that was being built that was a direct threat to the Japanese government, not that they knew that yet. But that meant that we had to go under cover, on the plus side we were pulled out of our week long training classes. Haku had us changed, prepped and on the plane in under 6 minutes, which was an all new record.

*~flash back~*

Len and I walk into Haku's office with a sigh.

"We want you to fly to Italy anf steal nuclear plans and Len...this is a mission for Rin." Haku says as she turns and look him over. He straightens his back and steps forward slightly.

"I'm Rin's partner, where she goes, I go." he says, not missing a beat. "And we don't want this mission."

"What?! Yes we do! I want to go!" I yelp as I slam a hand on Haku's desk. Len looks me over in shock before narrowing his eyes.

"Well. If we're going, I want backup." he demands. I gap at him, if this was an easy enough mission to do solo, he was being completely ridiculous wanting to go AND asking for backup.

"Len. You're being ridiculous." I snap.

"No. You are. Why not send Meiko and Kaito?" he asks, turning to Haku.

"They're already busy." Haku says as she slaps a file down.

"Backup you get, and you ARE going." she snaps as she narrows her eyes at us. I flip the file open and glance through it.

*~end flashback~*

"Mr. and Mrs. Hague." Len tells the guard in an elegant italian accent. The guard scrolls through the names on his tablet before nodding and letting Len and I through.

"Keep your eyes open." Len whispers to me. I nod and pick up my dress slightly to make easier to walk. Gumi breezes past me with Teto by her side, a look passes between us in understanding, Haku sent them with us for backup, just in case. I sigh quietly.

"You okay?" Len asks in concern, I give a slight nod in answer. I glance around the room and spot our target. Haku directed me to use my 'cute and cunning' on behalf of the mission, much to Len's objection.

"Darling, could you please get me some wine?" I ask in perfect italian as Len and I share a look. He escorts me over to a corner of the room, besides a window and away from the chatting aristocrats, and gives me a look of warning before walking away. I play with my hair before brushing it to the side and fidgeting with my outfit. I was in a floor length ocean blue dress that had a slit up my right leg, almost to my hip, it was sleeveless and I was forced into wearing green contacts along with a long blonde curly haired wig. I hate under covers..

"Who has left this stunning woman here alone?" a voice says, I look up, completely absorbed in my own thoughts, and smile at our target.

"Please don't flatter me." I giggle as I glance past him at Len who was watching me as he joked with a group of guys.

"And what is your name?" he asks as he readjusts his glasses before offering his hand.

"Rilliana Hague." I say as I take his hand, he kisses my knuckles before releasing me with a smile.

"And who are you here with?" he asks. I glance away from Len and meet the targets even gaze.

"My husband." I say with a slight frown.

"Ahh, but why are you frowning my dear? Shouldn't one talk of ones lover with more joy?" he asks. I glance him over, brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, glasses along with significant burn on neck.

"I'm afraid it's a failing marriage." I say softly, pursing my lips, as I glance to the side before looking up at Kiyoteru.

"Someone as lovely as you won't be alone for long, I'm sure men will be tripping over each other to get to you." he teases as he brushes my cheek. I flush and glance away in fake embarrassment.

"Don't tease me." I whisper.

"Why don't you come with me?" he asks as he offers me a hand. I glance at Len before quickly taking Kiyoteru's outstretched hand. He leads me through the crowds of chatting people and out the side door before helping me up two flights of stars. Telling me pointless stories and jokes all along the way to which I smile and giggle when needed. He pauses in front of a door before pushing it open and pulling me through the door and slamming it shut. He releases my arm and I stumble backward, almost falling off the small rooftop. My eyes widen slightly as wind whips through my hair.

"Now. Mrs. Rilliana. Why don't you take that little device out of your ear." he orders.

"R02?" Len's voice cracks over my headset and I narrow my eyes at Kiyoteru before grabbing my headset and tugging it out of my ear and letting it fall to the ground.

"So tell me. What are you here for?" he purrs in amusement. I narrow my eyes at him, before widening in horror as black figures step out of the shadows around Kiyoteru. I bite my lip. Oh shit. I was a good fighter, but not THAT good. I can't handle our target along with how ever many back up's he brought.

"Well precious? Won't you tell me? I don't want to have to tell your husband that his spy wife died." he muses. I grind my teeth together, this guy saw right though us. Gun shots sound as Gumi and Teto jump down from a window of the surrounding building, completely in their spy outfits as they attack Kiyoteru's back up. Kiyoteru sneers at me before aiming a gun at me. I don't have time to grab my gun, I clench my eyes shut, waiting in pain, as gun shots ring out...I feel nothing and open my eyes to find Len standing before me.

"Hey darling." he coughs. My eyes widen slightly as I pull my gun off it's strap around my leg.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Just re-cracked my ribs." he spits as he points a gun at Kiyoteru.

"Hand over the plans." Len orders.

"I don't think so." Kiyoteru says as he snaps his fingers. A red dot shines on my chest, and my eyes widen as I drop my gun.

"You pull the trigger, and I kill your partner." Kiyoteru smirks at us. Gumi and Teto were too distracted attacking Kiyoteru's spy's to help us, it was just Len and I to figure this out.

"Tsk." Len hisses, before glancing at me with a slight smile.

"Haku is one twisted person." Len chuckles darkly. My eyes widen as time slows. Len pushes roughly against my chest, his gun still aimed at Kiyoteru's chest, my hand grapples for his to keep myself from falling off the building. My body falls back, my heels were balanced on the edge of the roof, the only thing that kept me from falling was Len's hand. He smiles at me and mouths something before tugging his hand back. I fall backward, my eyes widening in shock. The red dot that was on my chest was now on Len's as he moves to my spot, his eyes narrow as he turns to Kiyoteru and pulls the trigger on his gun, gun shots resound and my eyes widen in horror as Len falls to the ground, blood hits my leg as I fall backward

"Len!" I scream as I fall toward the ground.

* * *

**Question:**

**bye-bye len?**

_******REVIEWS*******_

AwesomeOrange98- haha, and that's okay! I'm to lazy to sign in sometimes also... (￢_￢) to much effort

Dreamer520- glad I made your day a little better with my update! (・ω・)ノ*･゜ﾟpoof･* action and cliffhanger.

44Anifreak44- I didn't have a choice! I'm sorry TwT I'll work on being nicer to her!

DarkestThingInTheLight- x3 glad you pretended to know Haku's reason? Way to go, that's my type of gaming. xP

Rosie oo- not weird, here's your update. 030

_******REVIEWS END*******_

WHAT'S NEXT...time to...

-_Review_

-**REVIEW**

-review


	11. Chapter 11

Hidden in Plain-sight

* * *

"Rin...?" a soft voices says close to my head. I slowly open my eyes and wince in pain.

"Don't move to fast, you hit the ground hard.." Meiko says from beside Kaito.

"I tried to catch you, but your head hit the ground pretty hard..." Kaito says softly. I groan and move to sit up with the help of Meiko and Kaito.

"Wh...where's Len?" I groan as I take in the white room around me.

"Rin...things like that should wait." Kaito warns. My eyes widen and I glance around quickly.

"Where's Len? Where did they take him? We have to find him." I order as I push off the bed I was laying on before stumbling back into the bed.

"What are you waiting for?!" I demand as I glare at Meiko and Kaito. They share a look before Meiko guides me back to my bed.

"Take deep breaths Rin." Kaito says as he hands me a file. I blink in confusion.

"What's this?"

"Len's file." Meiko says softly. The door clicks open, Miku and Luka file in along with Gumi and Teto.

"Hey Rinners." they softly, as they look me over. I frown.

"Why are you looking at me as if someone died?" I ask. Kaito clears his throat and I glance at him, earning a nod. My eyes widen as I turn to Len's file and flip it open to find my ring in a small plastic bag on top of a will.

"No..." I breathe as I look at my ring and his dog tags.

"He-he couldn't have...only I can take this ring off." I gasp.

"You did. It was clenched in your hands...we had to pry it away from you." Kaito says. My eyes widen in horror, when Len pulled his hand back...I pulled my ring off of him.

"N-no." I stammer, shaking my head. Len was NOT dead. I would need a body before I would agree to him being dead.

"Read this..." Meiko says as she pulls Len's Will out and hands it to me. I blink repeatedly before scanning through the document, my focus being drawn in by orange glitter. I take a deep breath as I read Len's simple handwriting.

'First of all, I want to say that it took me WEEKS to steal this stupid pen from you. Of course you should recognize it, it's your favorite orange glitter pen that smells like oranges. And since I successfully stole it, I refuse to give it back. On the plus side, I gave you my pen to replace it so you won't be pen-less at school, I know you'll be worried about it. Don't worry I wouldn't do something like that to you~ 3

Now...on to the serious part...if you are reading this, I am now out of action. My pension goes to you along with all the saved money I have. Also, since you are Rin Kagamine, when my father passes on, you will get my share of the family money because you will have been listed as my wife. All my earthly possessions now belong to you. You are a great spy Rin, it was a pleasure working with you.'

I fight away my tears as I clench my teeth and attempt to continue reading.

'On a side note...there is something wrong with what you told me about yourself...about thinking that you have a brother. You, in fact, didn't have a brother. But you DID however have a very close friend. Speaking of which if you find...'

I frown as tears run down my cheeks. I flip the paper over this way and that, before setting it down and rifling through his file.

"Is everything okay Rin?" Miku asks.

"No, he's still being an asshole and making my life miserable." I sniff.

"Rin..." Kaito starts. I glance at his sad blue eyes...they push me over the edge. I throw myself at him, he wraps his arms around me as he rubs my back.

"I was suppose to have been shot! Me! Not him. I am a terrible partner and spy. I should be decommissioned." I sniffle.

"That's not true Rinners, you are an amazing spy. Protecting you was Len's-" Kaito cuts short and I pull back.

"Was?" I sniffle. Meiko slaps Kaito's head, making him wince.

"It's not important." he says lamely.

"I want to know!" I cry.

"Come on Rin, we'll walk you home." Miku says softly. I glance Kaito over to see that he didn't plan on telling me anything. I wipe away my tears and raise my head.

"Lets go."

"Haku says that you are on patrol now." Teto calls after me.

owo

I sat alone in my small apartment, tapping on the wooden table in the dining room. I clench my teeth as I glare at Len's ring that was still on my finger. It was stuck there until I died. A horrible reminder. I frown slightly as I recall Len's stupid Will. 'Speaking of which if you find...' Groaning I ruffle my hair in annoyance. Find what? I glance around the room before my eyes zero in on Len's bed. I rush at the couch, pulling the pillows off and feeling in between the cracks before flipping the couch over completely. If I find... I scan the room before rushing to the closet and ripping all of his clothes out, scattering them around the room. Nothing.

"Dammit." I hiss as tears cloud my vision. That asshole, first being out of action and now- my eyes widen and I sprint for the kitchen, throwing cabinets open, slamming the contents around. I go to pull the rice bag out and gasp as my fingers touch a piece of paper.

"Finally." I breath as I glance at the paper.

'Silly Rinny~ you can't cook' it reads in orange glitter. Tears roll down my cheeks.

"I can cook you ass, just not well." I sob, bringing my arm up to wipe away the tears. I flip the paper open and scan through Len's writing.

'If you're Haku, Fuck You.

If you're Rin, thank goodness you found this before Haku searched the place. I need you to listen to me VERY CAREFULLY Rin. This is life or death. Now. Go get in a cold bath before you read the rest. I'm serious.' I frown, I could just keep reading...but he seemed completely serious. I turn on my heel and walk to the bathroom turning on the bath, letting it fill almost completely before turning it off and stripping out of my clothes.

"This better be good." I hiss as I step into the freezing cold water before sinking down onto my knees. I grab the letter and find the place where I left off.

'Are you in the bath? You better be. Okay. How to start this...  
Rin, you don't remember me at all do you? No. I know you don't.  
FIND ME IN YOUR MEMORIES. I'm there. I promise. Nothing is right in your memories, you need to find the error. I CAN NOT tell you anything Rin, I already risked everything telling you that you don't have a brother. But you need to know...come on Rinny, remember me. I'll be your eyes in the sky.' I frown in annoyance as I ignore the rest of the letter. But I DIDN'T know Len before just meeting him. I set the letter down and lean back, moving my legs to stretch them out. My head rests against the bath and I close my eyes. My memories...

owo

I was back at the orphanage. Kids ran past me as if I wasn't there, laughing an playing. A girl with blonde hair, white hair pins and white bow rushes past me, her pink dress twisting around her as she turns and smiles at the boy she was towing behind her. My eyes widen. That was me. The faceless blonde boy laughs and I freeze. And I was with my...brother...?

"Come on...we'll be late!" little girl me giggles as she rounds the corner, her bare feet hitting the wooden floor.

"Wait!" I yelp as I rush after her and the boy, only to round the corner and find them gone. I frown as I glance around, I narrow my eyes at the pictures on the inner wall, the opposite wall of the hallway was windows that showed trees and shrubs. The wall was littered with pictures of kids with smiling faces and adopted parents. Something was off...I scan the pictures before coming to a door. Frowning, I grab the handle and pull the door open to find a court yard. My eyes widen as the air around me turns ice cold. There should be a room here...not the outdoors.

"This...is wrong." I breath as I slam the door shut and glance around the hallway to find that it switched places, the windows were now on the walls beside the door I just opened and pictures on the outer wall.

"No...no...no..." I chant as I pull away from the door in horror, my head pulsing.

"This can't be right...or..."

"...!" little me screams, the name muffled as she screams out in horror. I throw the door open and the two children look at me. Little me was on the ground, pointing up at the boy in the tree.

"Are you here to adopt us?" little me asks sweetly. My mouth falls open and I shake my head no. Her smile falls slightly.

"Can you help...he's stuck." I frown.

"Help who?" I ask, looking at the faceless blonde boy in the apple tree.

"..." she says again...and again the name was blurred. My eyes widen in horror, fear claws at me as I turn to look at little me.

"What's his name!?" I scream as a shiver runs up my spin.

"...!" she screams back at me. I turn back to the faceless boy, tears in my eyes as I easily pull him off the branch he was stuck on and set him on the ground.

"B...be careful." I stammer, I say distractedly as I glance at the tree again.

"Thanks Rinny." the boy says. My eyes widen and I turn to look at the boy. He blinks his blue eyes at me in confusion before turning to little me who looks at me suspiciously.

"You...your..." I gasp.

"...lets go..." little me says as she grabs his hand and tugs, the boy looks at me before turning to follow little me. My eyes widen.

'I like holding your hand.'

'Worried about me are you?'

'Rinny~'

'Rin, I was assigned as your partner over a year ago.'

The building around me turns black and the cold bites at my skin.

"Len." I whisper in horror as I watch little me tow little Len away.

030

My eyes fly open as I pant.

"Dream. Dream." I chant as I stand up quickly and reach with a shaky hand for the towel. My eyes widen and I sit down, sloshing water around. I didn't have a brother, but Len and I went to the same orphanage. Why couldn't I remember him? Why couldn't...some one tampered with my memories...but why did Len still remember? How could he... My eyes widen as my lips tremble from the cold or from the coming tears, I wasn't sure.

"Come on Rin." I snap as I clench my teeth and grab my towel before standing and stepping out of the bath. I freeze as I glance at the letter. I hesitate, was I really ready to figure the rest out...? Sighing, I grab the letter and scan through it again. Eyes from the sky...eyes from...the sky...eyes from...

"I'm going to need eyes in the sky." I gasp.

* * *

_OKAY GUYS! It's a race against the clock, this story is, sadly, coming to a close. BUT from here on out is twisted memories and truths, NOW. I'm thinking that after this story I will have a story full of one and two-shots...so. WHO EVER FIGURES THIS OUT FIRST, I WILL WRITE YOU YOUR OWN STORY, AND THOSE THAT ARE CLOSE...WILL GET A SNIPPET OF WHAT THEIR IDEA WOULD LOOK LIKE IF I WAS TO WRITE IT....carry on and good luck. _

**Question:**

**Eye's from above?**

_******REVIEWS*******_

DarkestThingInTheLight- haha, I might have~

Dreamer520- The action was nice...and the stories not over...yet

44Anifreak44- PFFT! I MIGHT HAVE KILLED HIM! I wanted to do that so bad...but i couldn't...it'd ruin everything...

Rosie-Chan- sorry~ x3

Kireina Yume- here's your update~ pfft...no promises on actually killing him...

_******REVIEWS END*******_

WHAT'S NEXT...time to...

-_Review_

-**REVIEW**

-review


	12. Chapter 12

Hidden in Plain-sight

* * *

I pull on my purse strap as I stand in the middle of the sidewalk where Len and I first had our mission.

"Stupid." I sigh to myself. I didn't know where Len was on that mission. This is hopeless. Finding tracks on a spy was impossible. I pull my black gloves on before heading to the alleyway, glancing this way and that before climbing up and jumping onto the roof. Len why can't you just tell me where you were!? My phone vibrate in my pocket and I pull it out. Groan at the name and flip it open.

"Yo." I sigh as I glance around, scanning the sidewalk along with the buildings.

"Rinner's! Where are you?!" Miku whines.

"Out." I say as I throw myself onto the next buildings roof and glance around. He HAD to have been here. There's no other place.

"Are you...climbing?" she asks.

"No, I'm babysitting." I coo in sarcasm.

"...Haku wants Luka and I to make sure you don't do anything stupid." she says softly. I roll my eyes.

"She should know me better."

"Maybe Luka and I could help with your 'babysitting'-"

"Jimmy! No Jimmy, put Sam down. No. Miku, I've got to go, Jimmy's about to throw Sam out the window. Much love, see you later." I say quickly before slamming my phone shut and shoving it back into my pocket. I don't have much time before they track me down, sighing I turn to jump down before something catches my eye.

"You have got to be kidding me." I breath as I turn and stare at the brick wall before kicking at the wall, the sound of metal reaches my ears and I crouch down and pull on where I just kicked.

"You're an ass. And when I find you I'm going to be your worst nightmare." I hiss as I pull the metal tin out from the bricks it was lodged between. I pop the lid off and unfold the paper.

'I believe that you won't take me being out of action easily. I'd like you to go spend sometime with a close friend. Go visit Miki.'

"That's it?!" I shriek as I flip the paper over multiple times before shoving the paper back in the tin and jumping off the building. Stupid Len, sending me on a stupid goose hunt.

"Rinka?" I turn at the sound of my fake name in surprise to find Miki looking at me in shock.

"Hey Miki." I smile, she launches herself at me and I laugh softly.

"Where's Lenka?" she asks pulling away and looking around.

"He's...um..." I glance down at my shoes and fidget.

"Oh. Rin come with me." Miki says as she grabs my arm and drags me to a waiting limo. I sigh and massage my temple as I relax into the seat.

"Len visited me a while ago..." Miki says softly. I blink and look at her in confusion.

"He did? When?" I frown, Len was always with me. Miki tilts her head to the side in thought.

"3 weeks ago?" I narrow my eyes. That liar. He said he was going shopping.

"Anyway, he left something for you." she says with a smile, before her smile turns dark and she looks at me in amusement.

"Rinka, are you and Lenka into incest. Naughty, naughty."

"WHAT?! DID HE TELL YOU THAT?! Heavens no! No! No! Just...no." I yelp as I shake my head, my face flushed in embarrassment.

"Just kidding." she giggles as she smiles at me. I relax.

"Ah! We're at my home." she says as the doors opened and she steps out before turning to offer me a hand. I take it, so I don't offend her, and she pulls me out of the limo.

"Wow." I gap as I stare at the small cabin like house, I never would have guessed.

"I don't like huge mansions, they get lonely." she says with a smile as she unlocks the door and holds it open for me.

"Thanks." I sigh, scanning the room for something that Len would've left as I shut the door behind me.

"Oh yea! Len said to give this to you next time you come over." Miki says as she holds out a folded piece of paper to me as she shuts the drawer it was in. I smile as I take it from her and she leads me to the loveseat before dropping into the chair in front of me. I flip the paper open before hesitating to look at Miki.

"Go ahead." she says as she motions to me. I smile at her before turning my gaze to the paper.

'If you're here you must be Rin. Have you figured it out yet? Come on Rin, you have to figure this out before Haku gets her hands on you...your not her little puppet any more. You're starting to remember your past. I KNOW you remember me. The rest of your past can wait, there is one thing that is very important for you to remember. Think back to just before Haku found you, what happened? WHAT MADE HER PICK YOU?

A young child's mind is an amazing thing, it remembers everything and stores it away. What's even more amazing is what you remember before you die.

Rin, this is important, if I'm out of action that means Haku already has half of the information she needs, the other half is stored in your memories.' I blink in confusion what on earth is he talking about? I glance up to see Miki watching me intently before looking back at the letter.

'P.S. Find out who your friends and foe's are. Miki, is defiantly a friend.'

"Oh no." Miki breaths, my head snaps up and I narrow my eyes at Miki.

"Miki-" the door bell cuts me off and I freeze, my hand flies to my pocket in horror.

"Rin!?" Miku calls. My eyes meet Miki's, she holds her hand out and I hesitantly hand her my phone she throws it in her purse.

"Go out the back door, I hope we can meet again Rin." she says with a smile as she grabs my hand. My eyes widen as I gap at her...she knew my name. She squeezes my hand before shoving me toward the back door and heading for the front door. I shake my head and sprint for through the back door just as Miku's voice reaches my ears.

"What could I know that's so important?" I pant as I sprint through the woods around Miki's cabin.

* * *

_OKAY GUYS! It's a race against the clock, this story is, sadly, coming to a close. BUT from here on out is twisted memories and truths, NOW. I'm thinking that after this story I will have a story full of one and two-shots...so. WHO EVER FIGURES THIS OUT FIRST, I WILL WRITE YOU YOUR OWN STORY, AND THOSE THAT ARE CLOSE...WILL GET A SNIPPET OF WHAT THEIR IDEA WOULD LOOK LIKE IF I WAS TO WRITE IT....carry on and good luck. _

**Question:**

**Who's the good guy and bad guy?**

_******REVIEWS*******_

Rosie-Chan- you are so VERY close, almost got it. x3 keep guessing

DarkestThingInTheLight- you sure he's not? And were you right about 'eye in the sky?'

44Anifreak44- pfft, and you said I wouldn't kill him. Are you SURE? Yea, okay she is.

AshenMelody- You are very very VERY close. :3 I'm sure you'll get it..

VocaloidShippersDesu- Shh~ it's okay, don't worry. he's in heaven eating all the donuts and cookies...maybe...

Dreamer520- ...I can't even...

_******REVIEWS END*******_

WHAT'S NEXT...time to...

-_Review_

-**REVIEW**

-review


	13. Chapter 13

Hidden in Plain-sight

* * *

I was panting as I break through the tree line and scan my surroundings.

"This sucks." I whine as I wipe my arm across my forehead to rid myself of the sweat. Just as I take a step forward, I find myself facing the ground and in complete numbness.

owo

I groan and slowly open my eyes, blinking away the dizziness. Sighing, I pull my hand- I don't pull my hand. My eyes widen as I glance at my arms to find myself chained upright to a metal slab, I look down to find my legs chained as well. Panic sets in as I fight against the chains on my arms and legs. Something moans and I freeze, pulling my eyes away to find someone before me in the same position I was in. His chest was completely exposed to show pale skin that was covered in cuts, bruises and dried blood. The area around the cuffs on his arms and legs were a deep purple, showing struggle...and torture. His head was resting against his shoulder, blood was dried in his blonde hair, covering his face. His black pants were cut and he has no shoes on. Slowly, his chest would rise and fall to show he was still alive. My eyes widen as I gasp in horror.

"Len?" I choke out, tears blur my vision as I attempt to lean forward.

"Len...Len is that you?" I sob, he wasn't responding to me, I let my head fall forward as I clench my teeth. My head pulses, turning my vision crimson, my mouth gaps like a fish as I see what wasn't there. I throw my head back against the table and scream in pain.

OwO flashback~ OwO

"Hey Len, what do you think it's like to have a family?" I ask as I glance at him. He blinks at me and juts his bottom lip out in thought.

"Well, we'd have a mommy and a daddy, and they seem like fun to have." he says as he smiles. I nod in agreement and we push through the small crack in between the fences.

"Where should we go today?" I ask as I grab Len's hand.

"Ahh, didn't we say that we were going to that old building? Baka~ you have such a terrible memory." he teases. I puff my cheeks out at him and punch his shoulder before stomping off ahead of him.

"Awwe, come on Rinny." he pouts I glare back at him...only to find his puppy dog face. I sigh and smile at him.

"I forgive you...this time." I say as Len and I walk through the tall weeds before finally spotting the abandoned building.

"Wahh, be careful Rin." Len warns as I pull away from his side and race for the building.

"Oh stop, what's the worst thing that could happen?" I tease as I stick my tongue out at him. Len rolls his eyes and follows me into the building, the walls were almost completely gone, wires and rubble littered the floor. I pull on my dress and climb onto one of the decaying walls.

"Neh~ Len, look! I'm a tightrope walker!" I declare as I hold my head high and put my arms out to the sides as I walk forward.

"Rin...be careful-" the rock crumbles beneath me and I shriek as I fall, landing roughly on my back.

"Rin!" Len yelps as he races around the wall and kneels next to me.

"Ouch..." I sniff as I wipe at the soon to be tears.

"I told you to be careful." he sighs. I blink away the tears and stand.

"If you can't walk I'll give you a piggy back ride." Len offers as he looks me over.

"You worry to much, Luki says that you'll get gray hairs if you keep it up." I say as I think back to the pink haired friend that we had back at the orphanage.

"Luki thinks he knows everything." Len huffs.

"He does! He's like...10 years older then us-" I pause, looking at a large black box behind Len. "Len what's that?" I ask as I point at it. Len turns and looks at it in surprise.

"Beat you to it." he laughs as he races towards it.

"Eh?! No fair! I'm hurt!" I complain as I limp after him.

"Wah, how boring, there's nothing in it." he frowns as he pulls open the bottom two drawers.

"Put me on your shoulders, I want to check the top one." I demand as I point at the ground. Len rolls his eyes at me and kneels down. Smiling, I scamper over to him and easily climb onto his shoulders.

"Here we go." he says as he stands up. I wobbly slightly before grabbing onto the handle and pulling.

"It's stuck." I grunt as I pull harder. The drawer flies open and Len and I fall back against the ground.

"Ow." Len complains, I jump to my feet and rush to the now open drawer. Standing on my tiptoes I pull out what feels like a file.

"Look at this Len!" I say in awe as I sit beside him on the floor.

"How boring." he complains as he pulls out a paper.

"It's just numbers and letters." I frown as I hold the other sheet.

"That's all that was in there?" Len asks. I nod as I glance the numbers over, scanning through them, deep in thought.

Warmth.

Hot.

Pain.

The building was in crumbling ruins, my skin was on fire, smoke made it hard for me to breath, my hands were cut and I could barely open my other eye. Everything was on fire.

"Len." I choke out. I push against the ground only to find that I was trapped under a beam.

Panic.

Fear.

My heart races as my breaths turn to gasps as I claw at the ground, tears stream down my face as I sob, black dust covered me.

"Len..." My eyes close as I rest my head against the ground, numbers flash before my eyes, repeating, engraving.

"What do we have here?" a female voice says. I was to tired to open my eyes. I feel my body being lifted up.

Is this...what having angel wings felt like?

0w0 End Flashback 0w0

My eyes fly open and I gasp for air. My head flops to the side as I blink hazily at Haku.

"Don't say anything Rin!" Len yells before there's a loud smack and he hisses in pain. I turn my gaze to Len, his one eye was half open, dried blood caked around it, a large cut down his cheek, his eyes were bright blue as he looks at me in horror.

"Please." he breaths.

"Now Rin, I would like you to tell me the code." Haku says as she crosses her arms over her chest, nodding her head at Kiyoteru who turns to a large computer to the side of the room. His fingers at ready to type. My mind tries to piece this together, Haku? But she raised me, took care of me, trained me. Now she wants to know these numbers? What importance are they? I glance at Len who shakes his head at me quickly. What are these numbers for?!

"Now." she demands, as she pulls out her gun and points it at Len. "Or he will die."

* * *

_Two more days for guesses~ Good luck~_

**Question:**

**Save Len or No?**

_******REVIEWS*******_

44Anifreak44- Conspiracy...great guess. ^^

DarkestThingInTheLight- ooh, yes. Close, but what does Haku want to take over? Think bigger.

Dreamer520- I can't even fathom...how you managed to guess almost everything correctly on the first try. ALMOST.

AshenMelody- You've almost got it...

_******REVIEWS END*******_

WHAT'S NEXT...time to...

-_Review_

-**REVIEW**

-review


	14. Chapter 14

Hidden in Plain-sight

* * *

My breath hitches as panic sets in.

"I...I..." I stammer, as I stare at Len, an image of him as a little kid flashes before me and my eyes blur.

"Ah, that's right." Haku purrs before turning her gun to me. "You have to beginning of the code, not her. Don't think Dell will save you now." Len hesitates as he glances at me, before narrowing his eyes at Haku.

"Like hell I'll tell you." he sneers. Pain explodes in my side and I cry out, warmth trickles down my side and I clench my teeth to hold back my tears.

"4." I sob, as I glance at Len.

"Score and seven years ago." he says cockily. Haku sneers at him.

"I'm tired of your games Kagamine." she snaps as she delivers a blow to my side. I gasp in pain, falling against the chains. Len falters as he looks at me in horror.

"47hktl789306712qwpotlr783bxpow8092mckshor01849jwe jfo30582nwmd3wd205snfi29hwfo604." Len rattles off quickly. My eyes widen as I look at him, what ever it meant, it wasn't for something good. But would he really tell them...? He meets my gaze evenly.

"He told the truth." Kiyoteru says. Haku smirks as she turns the gun to Len.

"Don't tell her anything." he says evenly. My eyes widen.

"I..." I start. Haku fires at Len's side repeatedly. He groans as he falls slack against his chains, coughing blood onto the white floor. Blood pulses out of his side as he gasps for air.

"Len!" I sob. Haku walks toward him, with the grace of all her spy years.

"I'm tired of your attitude." she hisses at him as she holds the gun to his head.

"NO!" I scream before I close my eyes. "dheicj1959501babdi193pwbfo14bwidc2940sbwpgu20671b wgfoqot1057hecof18bwfo19bwof." I list of quickly.

She drops the gun from his head and turns to look at me in satisfaction. Len's head snaps up, his eyes narrowed as he grabs his chains with his hands and arches against the slab of metal, the chains around his ankles break as he throws his legs up to rest on Haku's shoulders before pulled back roughly to slam her against the metal, she slumps to the floor. Blood dying her silver hair red.

"To late." Kiyoteru laughs as Len pulls on the chains on his arms, breaking free and rushing after Kiyoteru and his computer. Len has him on the floor, unconscious, before I can blink.

"Rin...you Baka." he sighs as he rushes towards me, pulling on my chains till I'm free. I fall to my knees and Len takes off for the computer, typing quickly before saying:

"Calling for M00 and K00, the acid has been activated." into the microphone.

"Len..." I say miserably. He turns and runs to help me up.

"I'm so sorry." I sob. Len hisses slightly, most likely in pain.

"Hey..don't cry, we don't have time. We have...exactly 30 minutes to evacuate all the world leaders before they all die." he says. My eyes widen.

"But...your side..." I stammer. Len smirks at me.

"Are you saying NO to a direct mission?" he asks. I narrow my eyes as him, ignoring the pain in my side.

"No I'm not."

=#=

Len and I were sprinting over building tops at the fasts pace we could.

"What...exactly... is going on?" I pant into my headset. Len was slightly behind me, but I couldn't really complain, he was shot four times in the side.

"We...were in the same orphanage-"

"I know that, I meant after explosion." I snap.

"Heh. I was crushed under the ceiling, so Haku couldn't see me...but I saw her take you. I tried to call out for you...but you looked like you were dead. I almost died, but Dell saved me. Made me a spy at the age of 6, I was put under the care of Prima, my step mom. As soon as I was good enough I spied on you. To learn everything I could about you. Dell and Haku have been...working together, but actually, Dell's protecting the world while Haku is trying to kill it. I proved myself as being your perfect partner, but Haku refused me for a year." he says breathily. My eyes widen as I glance at Len who was obviously in extreme pain. My eyes blur with tears but I quickly shake them away as I launch myself at a large all glass building and cling to the glass with my gloves.

"Dammit. This whole city needs to be evacuated." Len hisses.

"M00 AND K00 WE NEED YOU NOW." Len growls into his headset from beside me. I shake my head.

"We need to get the world leaders out first." I say as I climb up the glass. Len follows after me and I pause for a second to control my pain.

"We NEED to do this Rin." Len says softly to me. I glance up at him and clench my teeth before nodding and continuing up after him. He pulls back before slamming against the glass and slipping inside the building. I crawl in after him and wince.

"Can't we disarm it?" I ask, as I hold my side. Len shakes his head and turns as 5 guards rush into the room we were in.

"Put your weapons down!" one snaps. Len and I share a look before putting our hands up. I could tell from the look on Len's face we didn't have much time and these guards wouldn't listen to us.

"Good." one says softly as he pulls my arms behind my back.

"I've never thought I'd go rouge." I say to Len.

"Better late then never." he chuckles. I slam my head back against the guard, letting him fall to the ground before rushing at the one with a gun pointed at me. I kick his chin and grab his gun, slamming it into his chest with as much force as I can before sprinting out of them room with Len hot on my heels.

"We've got your backs L02 and R02." a voice says over my headset. I blink in confusion before declaring it as Dell.

"Be ready for them." Len says as I stop before a large metal door. Len rushes through codes at the code box before there's a hissing sound and the door opens. I share a quick smile with Len before walking into the room.

"You two-!" a man says as he stands, there was a total of 12 men in the room.

"We need to evacuate. There is a life threat." I declare as Len walks to the window, picking up a chair in the process and slamming it against it. Glass shatters and the room explodes into yells and threats. I gasp in shock as pain explodes in my chest.

"Rin!" Len yells. I glance down and see red spreading through my armor.

"Damn." I laugh breathily as I glance at the man that shot me.

"WE ARE TRYING TO SAVE YOU. ANY MINUTE ACID WILL COME THROUGH THOSE AIR VENTS AND KILL YOU!" Len thunders. The room quiets and I lean against the table roughly. The room fills with the buzz of a helicopter. I blink away black dots.

"Out!" I order as I make a hand motion, the room explodes into activity as the men trip over themselves as they try to get on the helicopter. I fall to the ground and pull at the clothes on my chest.

"Stay with me Rin." Len begs as he drops down beside me and puts his hands over the wound and pushes down roughly.

"They hit me." I muss in shock. Len's brow creases as he looks me over.

"You're hurt too.." I breath as I glance and Len's gruesome wound that was pulsing blood through the quick bandages we threw on it.

"Not bad." he smiles tensely. I sigh.

"I can cook by the way you ass. And I hate you." I say softly. Len laughs humorlessly.

"Is now really the time for this?" he asks.

"R02 and L02, we can't take you, we are full in the helicopter. We'll come back for you." Meiko says over our headset.

"You are such a trooper Rin, I'm glad you found Len again." Kaito's voice says shortly after. I smile lamely as the room slowly becomes silent again. Len clenches his teeth.

"Tsk. They won't have time." he hisses before pulling his hands away and scooping me up. I lean against his should tiredly.

"Len...we won't make it." I say softly.

"You're getting out of here alive." Len hisses as he paces through the large metal doors and toward the stairs. My heart races and my fingers tingle.

"I'm...glad I remember you Len." I say quietly as I grip at his shirt.

"I was waiting until you did, Rinny." Len chuckles.

"Don't call me that." I say lamely. There's a soft buzzing sound and Len gasps before sprinting down the stairs. The air clicks on and it hits us almost immediately.

"Dammit." Len coughs, he slowed to a staggered walk. My throat was on fire, my eyes watery.

"Len-" I cough.

"Do- trust-me?" Len chokes through coughs.

"Always." I wheeze. Len slams back against the glass, we free fall through the poisoned air, gasping for breath. I cling to Len as his eyes roll back before falling closed. The ground was quickly approaching. My vision turns spotty as I wheeze. Acid burn my lungs as I grab my gun, aim, and shoot.

030 10 years later 030

"What the hell does she mean 'Bring these assassins to my office L02 and R02?!'" I demand as I look from my partner to the file of the two assassins before me.

"Look! If you read here, it says that they were once the best spies in the industry, but got married and went rouge. What a disgrace." he spits acidly.

"We prefer the term hero's." a female voice says from behind us. I turn fast and narrow my eyes at the male and female crouching before us.

"Rin and Len." I hiss as I point my gun at them. They rise from their positions as we call their names.

"At your service." Len says cockily.

"R02 and L02." Rin purrs with a smirk.

"By the name of the law, you two are under arrest and we are bringing you to our boss." Rinto snaps. Rin and Len share a look before laughing.

"More like we're being invited." Rin laughs as she walks past Rinto and ruffles his hair.

"Rinto, R02, male partner to Lenka, been together for a year. Best at fighting, computers a language." she says as she looks him over.

"Lenka. L02, Rinto's partner. Good at fighting, language and shooting. Named after me." Len says as he looks me over with a slight smile. I blink. What?

owo

After much fighting, Len and Rin were handcuffed and brought to HQ. We were standing in front of Miki's desk, her chair was turned towards the dozens of tv's on the wall.

"We found them." I say proudly. Her chair turns and her eyes widen as she looks at us.

"It's-really." she gasps as she stands.

"Miki." Rin says with a smile.

"How have you been?" Len asks.

"Oh! Come here and give me a hug!" she says as she tears up. I stare in shock as she runs around her desk and hugs Rin and Len, who I should mention, hug her back with uncuffed hands. I glance at Rinto and he looks just as confused as I was.

"How's work?" Miki asks to be answered by 'goods'.

"How's taking over as Haku?" Len asks. Miki shrugs and glances at us before smiling.

"Rin, Len, this is Rinto and Lenka." she says, as said two turn to look at us with smirks.

"Rinto, Lenka, this is the original L02 and R02." she says with a smile. My eyes widen in shock.

"You...you two." I stammer. I knew of them because I read there reports, but their names had been blurred out after they were pronounced dead. Every picture was gone as well.

"We saved to world." Rin says softly as she looks at Len who smiles and takes her hand.

"How'd you two live?" Rinto asks as Miki smiles widely.

"Ha. Miki out spied us. She found us and literally snatched us out of the air with her small family jet. She's lucky my gun shot missed her, I thought she was trying to kidnap us. But, she then put her best doctors to work on us." Rin laughs.

"She took over as director after Dell left and Haku was pronounced dead. We killed her father who was gaining to much power, and who happened to be aiding Haku. We were forced into being rogue spies because we had no proof against him." Len says as he looks us over.

"Ah, and the others in our file. Miku and Luka left the service, M01 and L01. Gumi and Teto work for Miki. Mm..and..." Rin pauses as she shares a look with Len.

"Meiko and Kaito, M00 and K00, are now retired and living happily on some island." Len says. I nod in understanding.

"Please teach us!" Rinto says as he stands next to me.

"We want to be good like you." I say quietly.

"But we're rouge." Len says with a frown as he looks at Miki then Rin.

"Speaking of rouge spies...we need to go." Rin says with a wince.

"Thanks for the visit Miki, we'll stop by soon." Len says as he kisses Miki's cheek.

"Keep us off the most wanted list." Rin teases as she hugs Miki before turning to look at me.

"You don't need our help junior." she coos as she muses my hair up.

"You two are doing just fine." Len says as he walks past us to the open window of Miki's office.

"But." he says as he pauses with on leg out the window.

"You will NEVER be as good as us." Rin smirks, as they throw themselves out of the open window and into the night air.

"Off they go. Living their lives as assassin rouge spies. Hidden in plain sight." Miki muses.

**THE END**

* * *

_THANK YOU FOR READING! _

Okay! That's it, that's the end! It's not exactly what I had in mind, but it works! Anyway, you all know that I am going to make a new One-Shot/Two-Shot story after this and that I had a contest going on.  
The winner is... (drum roll)

**AshenMelody**

She was the first to guess correctly. And her choice will be the first in that story! Which will probably be called 'Little everything's'.

Everyone else will either get a short story OR a snippet of their story idea! ^_^  
Those people being:

**_-PandaPuppet_**  
**_-Adorable Reader_**  
**_-Rosie-Chan_**  
**_-44Anifreak44_**  
**_-DarkestThingInTheLight_**  
**_-Dreamer520_**  
**_-Rise_**  
**_-Katherinekatz_**

THANK YOU FOR YOUR AMAZINGLY WONDERFUL GUESSES.

Now, if your name is on that list, you can either:  
a.) leave your story idea in a review  
or  
b.) pm your idea to me

However, if your story idea is similar to another persons I'll either ask if you are willing to change it, or I will make the story for both of you.  
If I forgot your name, please tell me!

**Question:**

**How was that ending?**

_******REVIEWS*******_

PandaPuppet- Thank you for your guess! In an alternate ending idea I was throwing around, Rin and Len don't get that badly hurt and Miki adopts Rin as her sister and Len moves in with them as Rin's boyfriend. x3 so if I used that ending you would've been right.

Adorable Reader- long time no see! erm...hear x3 thanks for reviewing!

Rosie-Chan- ooh~ AshenMelody just barely beat you in winning the story. ^^ thank you for your guess though! and I wouldn't not save Len x3

JustPassin'By- \(/∇/)\ thank you so much! I'm glad you would check for this story! it means alot~ please continue to read my stories!

44Anifreak44- pfft, I will almost always save Len.

DarkestThingInTheLight- I'm part of the ASL group. (always save len)

Dreamer520- well since you told me to save him.. x3

Rise- just knocked out when she got there, she wasn't hurt to bad. u3u

Katherinekatz- all hail queen haku. am I right? no? no. okay. x3

Mikan chanX3- ask and you shall receive.

Akabari- I'm glad you like the story and the fact that you found it! x3 I know, there's to many love triangles goin' around, I tried to change that.

_******REVIEWS END*******_

WHAT'S NEXT...time to...

-_Review_

-**REVIEW**

-review


End file.
